Flutter
by Hope Shalott
Summary: xxxx Maybe this was always meant to be because she can't imagine how anything so perfect could survive the odds they've had to face. Then she feels a flutter in her belly. Maybe it's not so hard to believe after all. xxxx Blackwater
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

**A/N**: This is written on request for **mediate89.** If you really love this fic and can't wait for updates, don't come crying to me. It wasn't my idea ;-D

I have quite a bit of this done already but updates will not be very quick until I finish off my other stories.

**Flutter**

It starts with a flutter in her belly. A tiny pitter patter that human ears couldn't pick up but then she's anything but. She passes it off as indigestion, or Seth's attempt at curry coming back to haunt her, but then one day shifts into two and two become four and it doesn't go away.

Jacob doesn't seem to notice anything different. Not when he's sitting on the sofa with his arm around her, or when they're fumbling with each others clothing in the back of the Rabbit, and the revelation disturbs her. If she is literally falling apart inside then he should notice.

It isn't until the sickness hits that she considers a whole new theory, and it's one that happens to be even scarier than impending death because out of all of them, it's the only one she never expected.

Two minutes. For her fate to be decided by a blue line or a pink plus sign. She berates herself for believing anyway. Still, she just can't squash the glimmer of hope. She thought she used up all her good fortune when Jacob broke his imprint for her. Could destiny be so kind as to give her the only other thing she truly wants? A tiny part of her still believes.

So when it comes out a purple squiggle she's about ready to scream.

****************

"When was the last time you had sexual intercourse?"

She shifts slightly. "Do you have to be so...technical?"

He narrows his eyes at her. "Leah, if you're not going to co--."

"Yesterday morning, in Billy's garage. Want to know anymore details? Positions? How many times I ca--."

"That will be enough," he sputters and she smirks. He'd be blushing if he had any blood left in him. He lifts her shirt tentatively and she winces as his cold hands rest upon her stomach. "Sorry,"

He really seems to mean it so she just nods. "Why did you come to me? Carlisle would have been better at this."

She shrugs, her gaze fixed to the ceiling as she speaks. "I knew you'd find out anyway. I don't want anyone else to know yet. I mean, if it is---if I am---," She shuts up.

"What will you do?" There is none of the contempt and disapproval in his voice that she had been expecting. He seems concerned. She shrugs again, still not meeting his eyes.

"Dunno. We've never really talked about it. It's not possible."

"Well, you're here so perhaps it is possible."

She snorts, so unladylike. "Maybe not. Maybe I've come down with Ebola."

He manages a smile, though he doesn't find her comment particularly humorous. He can hear the slight tremble underneath the rough liquor timbre of her voice. Her eyes dart every which way, looking for an exit. "It's not Ebola." he says in all seriousness because he knows she'll find that funny. "The symptoms are all wrong."

**************

Edward pulls her into the woods three days later, away from the prying ears of his family...and hers. It's a mystery to all of them why they still hang around the Cullens land. Something keeps pulling them together, something stronger than imprinting or love. Nobody holds any romantic ideas about two species coming together and all holding hands in peace....well, except for Seth, maybe. Their closeness is bred from necessity.

"What did it say?"

He walks a few steps ahead of her and settles on the ground, overlooking the lake. "You should stop smoking."

"Fuck!"

Edward sighs and raises a disapproving eyebrow at her. "Leah--" he warns. He certainly won't brook that kind of language from her.

"I need to say fuck, Edward."

With another sigh, he launches a rock over the surface of the water. Leah watches as it ripples, her stomach follows each motion. Edward holds her hair back as she vomits into a nearby bush. He strokes her face and whispers into her ear. "I'm going to get Jacob. Will you be okay here?"

She nods, wiping her mouth on the back of her hand. When he is far enough away, she allows herself to cry.

**************************

Jacob comes storming through the trees ten minutes later. He scans around quickly, as though he expects to be ambushed by a horde of hungry vampires. His eyes rest on Leah's huddled form and she bursts into fresh tears at the sight of his confused face. He watches her awkwardly, perhaps assessing if it is some kind of trick being played on him and when she doesn't stop crying he moves to her side.

"Baby, what's wrong?" he asks, brushing strands of tear damp hair from her face. His thick hands cup her chin and she nestles into his touch. She simply stares at him for a moment. His features are strong; sharp and she can see a whole history of warriors in the way he holds his jaw.

There is little romance between them. She was one of the first people to hold him, propped up by cushions and the safe arm of her mother. The Blacks and Clearwaters have always been close. She has watched him grow from a snotty nosed little boy to the man he is today and neither can hide their past from the other. There is no illusions of the people they want to be, the people they have moulded themselves into today. Not between them. They are who they are, their flaws and all the stupid little things they do that makes them human, despite the superior blood running through their veins.

"Leah, you're scaring me now. What is it?"

Maybe they were always meant to be together, because the love she had for Sam just pales in comparison to the familiarity she has with Jacob. She is more than willing to lay her whole life at his feet and she has to trust that he won't ever take advantage of that. Dark pools of brown are urging her to talk, asking questions when she wants nothing more than to sink into them and never have to speak and never have to change things between them because what they have now is all that keeps her going.

"You knocked me up, you mother fucker." She says delivering the words with a solid right hook. He sputters for a moment, cupping his nose in his hands and blood begins to seep through his fingers but his eyes never leave her face.

She doesn't have to see his mouth to know that he is grinning. His eyes are shining, bright and playful, tiny crinkles in the corners and now they are both laughing.

"Really?" he asks, his voice still slightly muffled as cartilage reconnects, healing over like every other wound they cause each other. It all fades in the end. Nothing ever cuts deep enough to scar. Even an imprint leaves no mark on their bonds.

"I'm gonna be a daddy?" he asks slightly dazed.

She scowls. "Yes, you're gonna be a daddy...you fucker." she adds for good measure, because she's Leah and she can never miss the opportunity to dish out misery and verbal insults. He grins and shifts behind her, long legs splaying either side of her and he buries his face in her hair and sprawls his large hands over her flat stomach.

"It's a little soon for all that shit, isn't it?" she snorts.

"Can't you shut up for a minute and just enjoy the moment?" He laughs.

She does and they watch the sunset, both minds filled with images of little girls with bows in their hair and boys running around the backyard. She turns to look up at him. "I cried when I found out." she whispers, because saying it out loud means it really happened and she doesn't want to give the world any evidence to use against her but she's in his arms, right now, and they exist outside of destiny and her bullshit rules.

"I noticed. It's okay. I won't hold it against you. You're still the most evil girl I know."

She laughs, only stopping when she feels another wave of sickness pass over her. She swallows the impulse down and nestles back into his arms, glancing up at him with the most innocent and loving expression she can manage. "It's okay if you want to cry. I won't tell anyone."

He snorts and shifts her so she's not resting all her weight on one of his legs. "Don't try to bring me down to your level, you emotional wreck."

That inspires another laugh and this time she can't stop. "You're too annoying."

He doesn't answer, just smiles down at her. A boy's eyes glittering in a man's face. She likes to think that he fought destiny for her, made the bitch bend to his will, but perhaps they've got it all wrong. Maybe this was always meant to be because she can't imagine how anything so perfect could survive the odds they've had to face.

Then she feels a flutter in her belly. Maybe it's not so hard to believe after all.

"I love you," she whispers and he responds by threading his fingers through her hair. They don't move until the sun rises again.

*************************


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

**A/N:** I know I told some of you that this would be up by the end of last week but I've been having problems with my net connection so I'm sorry for the delay. Hope you enjoy it.

Big thanks to Sarah for her feedback.

**Chapter Two**

"Urg. I hate you so much right now."

She is hovering over the cistern, hands gripping the sides as she heaves. White porcelain cracks underneath her fingertips and Jacob hurriedly takes her hand in his own. "Can we try to do this without demolishing the house?"

She doesn't snap at him as he expects her to do. She moans and her eyes flood with tears. "It's not stopping," she sobs and he smoothes her hair from her face. "I'm sorry, Lays. I'd puke for you if I could."

Another wave of sickness hits her and she hunches over the toilet bowl. "God, how much more can be left in there?"

"Carlisle said it shouldn't last much longer. Only a couple more weeks then it'll pass."

"That's bullshit," she spits. "Carlisle doesn't know anything about this baby. Y'know, I'm sick of everybody pretending that everything is gonna be okay when the fact of the matter is---," she pauses, hunching over the toilet as she empties what's left of her stomach contents. "---nobody knows what gonna happen. We don't even know if this is a real kid or a bunched up mess."

"It's not a bunched up mess," he says soothingly.

"How do you know?" she wails. She sits back resting her head against the cool tile. Her hair is damp with sweat and clinging to her forehead and he picks up her exhausted form and carries her into his bedroom. "I just do. You're too beautiful for it to be anything but perfect. And I'm one fine male specimen. The kid's gonna be nothing less than awesome."

"Could you love yourself any more than you already do?"

He lays her on the bed and leans over, pulling the covers around her shoulder. "I love you more than anything else. Even my own fine self." He plants a kiss on her forehead and her eyelids flutter closed.

"I love you more than yourself, too," he hears her mutter, sleepily, as he leaves her to rest.

***********************************************

Sue Clearwater's first reaction is to grab the shotgun. Billy's is only slightly less violent. It takes a while for both of them to calm down and before they do, they throw at them every obstacle that doesn't really count between two werewolves, and quite a few that do.

"What about money? Neither of you are in any position to provide for a child."

Billy nods his agreement. "And you're both still living at home."

Sue throws up her hands. "When did this even happen? I thought the two of you didn't even like each other. When did this happen? _Where_ did this happen?"

The two werewolves glance at each other sheepishly. "Back of the Rabbit." Leah mutters, half afraid that her mother might hear her. She does, glaring at her daughter with a force equivalent to seven hungry pack members.

"Look, we didn't plan for this to happen, in fact, we didn't even think this could happen, but it has and we're just gonna have to deal with it." Jacob intervenes, with a placating smile aimed directly at Sue. Whatever he's selling, she ain't buying and he cowers slightly as she moves a step towards him.

"Don't give me that bullshit," she starts. "You might like to think you're a man, Jacob Black but I've changed your shitty diapers, so don't try to fuck around with me. You're eighteen years old, my daughter isn't even twenty one yet. Do you think for one second that either of you have the experience or emotional maturity to be a parent?"

"Yes, I think we do." Jacob answers, though with less confidence than he possessed before. It's the wrong answer. Sue's eyes land on the shotgun, propped against the kitchen counter.

"You were younger than I was, Mom." Leah chips in. Sue's eyes soften slightly as she regards her daughter.

"Yeah, I was. And your father and I struggled all our lives to give you and Seth everything you needed. Raising a child is so much harder than the two of you can imagine."

Leah stands, giving her only a few inches over her mother. "Maybe it is. But it's done now, and there's no going back. We didn't plan for this to happen but it did, and I can't not be happy that it did because I never thought it would. I'm not getting rid of our baby just because it might be a little tough on us."

Sue's shoulders sag and the fight seems to evaporate from every pore. Billy places a hand on her shoulder. "Nobody is telling you two to get rid of the baby. We just want to make sure that you understand how hard this is going to be on you, and not just you but your....relationship." He still looks slightly confused at the very existence of such a thing.

"We know that, Dad. But we've already talked about everything, all our options and that, and we've decided that we want to do this. Together," he adds, his eyes shifting to Leah's.

Sue sighs. "Okay. What's your plan?"

A look passes between Jacob and Leah before the latter speaks. "Well, we hadn't really got that far."

If looks could kill, then Jacob Black would be resting in peace right about now.

*************************************************

"It still looks like a blob to me."

She giggles and turns the picture on it's side. "That's what I said but my mom was pointing out its feet and its hands. Oh, and its head."

"What the fuck? It has a head? Looks like we're onto a winner. Can't go wrong if it has a head."

She giggles again and he breathes a sigh of relief. Her mood swings have been off the wall and he's been planning funny things to say just to make her smile. "Mom thinks it's about time we started 'planning for the arrival'" she quotes in a near perfect imitation of Sue Clearwater. "She thinks we should announce it."

"Maybe we should."

She looks surprised. "Really?"

"Well, it's been three months. You're as far past the danger stage as we can expect." He looks at the scan again. If he squints his eyes, he can just about make out an almost human shaped blob. Their baby.

"Yeah, but what if we announce it and something goes wrong? What if it does turn out to be some kind of deformed mutant?"

He lets the scan drop onto her stomach and lazily throws an arm across her chest. "Then we'll cross that bridge when we come to it, but for now we'll just do things normally. Like the hormone driven, irresponsible kids we are."

She sighs and stretches out along his body. "We really should get up sometime soon."

He curls an arm around her waist and shifts onto his side, resting his leg over her calf. "Why? I don't have anything to do today? Do you?"

She yawns. "No. Only the bonfire tonight." His eyes are closed and she traces his features with her fingertips. A quick hand whips up and captures her fingers, folding her palm over and kissing her knuckles, before pulling her arm around his neck and settling his face in a silk sheet of dark hair.

"I love you too much," she whispers before nestling against him.

****************************************************

She is just beginning to drift off when she hears a knock at the front door. Jacob is deep in sleep beside her but the sound makes him stir. He lifts his head and mutters something unintelligible before he buries his face back into the pillow.

A deep inhalation has her groaning into the pillow for all the wrong reasons. Jacob's scent is musk and wild, sending a deep thrill right into the pit of her stomach and she curses the floral notes for their intrusion. It's taken her a while to be able to differentiate between the many different smells that weave through her nostrils on a daily basis, and sometimes she wishes she hadn't bothered. It would be much easier if she could simply believe that Jacob had taken to wearing Lily and Jasmine perfume.

She drags herself from the warmth of his embrace, allowing herself only one backward glance at his sleeping form. She doesn't bother to put her shoes on or brush her hair as she makes her way out into the hall. Their visitor has seen her in many a state of disarray, having been there at her worst moments, before eventually becoming the cause of them.

Tugging on a discarded sweater that could belong to either Seth or Jacob, she makes her way to the front door, mumbling curses under her breath. She squints against the sun as she opens the door.

"Hey, Emily."

****************************************************


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

**Chapter Three**

Things are still strained between them, despite the fact that they are both deliriously happy in their current situations. There is a deep seated strain of mistrust that Emily has tried hard to overcome without ever really succeeding. Leah couldn't care less, though it would be nice to have another woman to talk to about her situation, so she invites Emily in, with almost callous apathy, and offers her a drink.

"I found out from Kim, actually."

Figures. Kim has never learned to keep her mouth shut. "How the hell did she know? We haven't even told anybody yet."

Emily looks worried, trails the embroidery on the tablecloth as though she has been caught doing something wrong. "Well, Amy Harlow told her. You know Amy, she works at the Deli in Forks. She saw you buying a test."

Amy Harlow is a bitch, and she's going to rip her fucking head off next time she sees her. Not that Emily would know any of this because Leah simply smiles and says. "Thanks for the cookies," nodding at the platter, the contents of which will be going right in the bin the minute Emily is out the door. She used to love her cousin's culinary confections. Now they stick in her throat.

"I thought you might like them." Emily smiles, proudly. A silence settles between them and both girls glance around the room awkwardly, in desperate search for anything that might inspire conversation. It is Emily who finds the first spark.

"I thought you might like someone to talk to...about things," she says gesturing to Leah's stomach. The simple action sends and inexplicable stab of protectiveness through her. "That's very nice of you but I'm okay. I have lots of people to talk to."

"I meant another woman. Besides your mom, because sometimes that can be a little awkward---"

Leah grits her teeth in a smile, wondering just how long it will take before the message gets through. "It's great of you to worry about me, but really, I'm fine. I have lots of other women to talk to about this"

"Really? Who?" Emily's voice is polite but under her enhanced gaze, Leah can make out the slightest twitch in her jaw.

She fights down the urge to bark at her, because that's really not acceptable according to social norms. "People I know. People you don't."

It's almost like a dance, neither willing to break it up, each for different reasons. Leah refuses to give in and Emily needs some validation that there was no other choice. "What are their names? I might know them."

"You don't."

One loop after another, the same pain and anger and guilt all hidden under a thin veneer of polite formality. One that should never exist between family. It would be easy for Leah to rip it apart. She is the one holding all the cards, and she does feel some sympathy for her cousin's attempts at reconciliation, but something about her betrayal still burns. And so it goes on.

Emily leaves with a half hearted promise that they will get together sometimes, and Leah makes her way back to the sleeping form of her lover.

************************************

He is sprawled over the covers, taking up the tiny single bed they share whenever he stays over. She winces as the sound of his deep, rumbling snores hit her delicate eardrums. It's hard to take her eyes off him, he looks so peaceful. His face is flushed slightly from sleep and loose strands of black hair cling to his forehead. She kisses the bridge of his nose softly and settles down beside him with a smile.

"Thought it was gonna take a lot longer this time." he mutters, sleepily.

"I thought you were asleep."

He stiffles a yawn and tosses a strong arm over her shoulder. "I was for most of it. I don't see why you don't just make friends with her."

His eyes are still closed so her glare is pointless, besides making her feel better. "I've told you it's not that easy. I can't trust her."

He sighs and she can feel hot breath on her neck. "I'm not gonna run off with Emily. Even if she does secretly want me."

"You think everyone secretly wants you. And you know that's not what I meant. She fucked me over one time too many. If I can't trust her with my love then how can I trust her with my life?"

"Whatever," he groans. "But can you at least make friends with her long enough to learn her blueberry muffin recipe?"

She punches him in the shoulder for all the good it will do. "I hate you so much right now."

He laughs, pulling her tighter against his chest, barely even feeling her attempts to escape.

*****************************************

They turn up to the bonfire late, because Leah can't decide what to wear. Embry and Quil are still throwing her dirty looks for holding them up.

"Straighten your faces out," Jacob hisses to them.

Not since before the packs split have they attended one of these get togethers and this is their first chance to show their collective unity. They walk over the sand dunes with the same instinctive impulse thrumming through their veins. They are the better of the two packs and they'll be damned if they're not going to show it.

Jacob leads, Leah standing to his left, only a step behind him. Human society often dictates that the right hand man is key, but there is no place for such pompous preening in their world. The placement is simple necessity. Jacob is right handed. His left side is his weakest so that is where his Beta stands.

Embry and Quil take their flanks behind Leah and Seth brings up the back between them. Usually Leah would be standing right next to Jacob but she falls back slightly in order to let her man shine. They need to see him leading his pack. His presence has to be the first they see, especially Sam.

They make their way towards the beach, the high flames a guiding beacon, and Leah watches her man as he walks, with strong strides, to claim his birthright. There are still questions of whether or not he is capable of leading his pack, some from his own father, and all of them are looking forward to proving the naysayers wrong.

"I hope they've got some burgers on the fire. I'm starving," Quil mutters, his stomach grumbling as evidence of the fact.

"You're always starving." Leah snorts and he wraps his arm around her shoulder and pulls her into a head lock, albeit a little more gently than usual.

"You can talk, Layla. I know all about your weird cravings."

She pushes him away and pretends to be offended. "I told you not to call me that," she says without affecting real malice or anger into her voice. She's missed those little hints of affection. And Lee Lee got old real fast.

"Can we manage to go one night without bitching at each other?"

And they both shut up, standing up right and brushing themselves off, because the tension in Jacob's voice is clear and rocking the boat tonight would hurt all of them. She gives him a smile, letting him knows that she'll play nice and he answers with a smirk that she doesn't even have to think to decipher. Game on.

*************************************


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

**A/N:** Sorry this ones been so long coming. I just got it finished two minutes before my net connection went off for the week.

**CHAPTER FOUR**

She can practically see every single man around the bonfire wilt in front of her. A few of Sam's pack duck their heads in the face of such sheer masculinity. Paul glares at them and Jared looks thoroughly embarrassed. Billy Black couldn't be prouder if his son cured cancer and composed Stairway to Heaven. It's a point that Jacob doesn't leave open for discussion. He is Alpha, and all anybody can really do is pretend that he hasn't just pissed all over their tight knit pack.

"Hey," Sam says, with a nod of his head. His eyes shoot to Leah's stomach and he looks like he might be sick for a moment. Jacob replies with his own greeting, then puts his arm around Leah's waist as they stalk away to claim their space.

Emily is gossiping with Kim and Brady's imprint. She smiles as she sees Leah walk past and Leah returns it. She's far too happy to let anyone bring her down tonight. They find a spot close to the water. Jacob sheds his jacket and his shirt and tosses both in a heap on the sand for her to sit on. He sits on a garden chair, behind her, likely smuggled from someone's backyard. He doesn't ask her if she wants to swap because she never does. The guys grab whatever lounging equipment they can find. Seth drops down beside her.

Jacob leans down and she can feel his hot breath on her neck. "I think your mom still wants to shoot me," he whispers. She tilts her head back into his lap, bracing her elbows on the knees either side of her.

"She doesn't. She wants to castrate you instead." She closes her eyes and lets out a breathy sigh as he weaves his fingers through her hair. From here, they can feel the fine spray of the ocean, taste the salt in the air. It's times like this when she thinks it's pretty cool being a wolf. Each one of them is connected with parts of the earth that humans can only imagine exist. Her Daddy's stories never really made much sense before she changed. Now she makes a vow to pass them on to her child, word for word.

Not that she'll have to, because the baby in her belly will be born into their world. The stories will only enforce the power of the changing seasons, make her son or daughter realise why there is beauty in the crunch of autumn leaves. A sharp swell of desperation crashes over her, as powerful as the waves against the rocks. She's only ever wanted one thing as much as she wants her baby to be safe, and she's so afraid that she's used up all her good luck.

Jacob shifts underneath her. "I'm gonna go talk to my dad. You comin?"

She shakes her head, closing her eyes again. The others have drifted away sometime during her reverie. Quil is building sand castles with Claire and Embry is snuffling down burgers. She can't see Seth and she's not bothered enough to look for him.

"Hey, Leah."

She opens one eye and nods a greeting. This is company she doesn't mind. An old friend with an almost instinctive ability to realise when a person just isn't interested in small talk, or any talk for that matter. She shifts into a sitting position because she doesn't really have friends outside of the pack and it's always nice to talk to another woman, especially one she actually likes.

"Where's Paul?" she asks and her question is met with an annoyed sigh.

"Probably pissing up a wall with one of his buddies. You know this imprinting thing isn't all it's cracked up to be. He's supposed to do whatever I want but I still have to call around his friends at 3AM because he's out running around, playing a macho man."

Leah laughs because she can hear the note of affection in the other woman's voice and she knows few appreciate dark humour like Rachel Black.

"How's the kid? Still kicking the crap outta you?" She asks laying a well manicured hand on Leah's stomach. Rachel was never meant to stay here. She was meant to travel the world, and stay in fancy hotels and verbally abuse her secretaries because her latte is cold. Now she's selling used cars and trying to stay afloat like the rest of them.

"Yeah," she sighs, leaning back. She rests her weight on her hands and kicks her feet out into the sand. "I don't get a minutes rest. Jake has gone really weird and protective over me, and when it's not him, it's the others. They're all trying to protect his seed or whatever. Make sure no harm comes to it while it's growing. I'm just the pack plant pot to them."

Rachel lets out a whoop of laughter. "God, I'm glad you're here. I can't tell you how much of a drag it's been trying to have an adult conversation with the wholesome twins."

"Oh but Ray Ray, imprinting is so wonderful and pure. You're one of the privileged few."

Rachel snorts. "I'm bored out of my skull. I have to make do with Bex telling me about how her loser husband can't get it up this week."

Leah smiles sympathetically. "You really want to hear what your brother is like in the sack?" she asks, a mocking grimace twisting her features.

"God no. But you can tell me any kinky fantasies you've had about Johnny Depp or Brad Pitt."

A dark shadow falls over them. Leah glances up squinting against the blaze of fire. Rachel stands, throwing a teasing smile over her shoulder. "I'll leave you two alone," she says as she slinks off to find Paul.

Leah sighs and settles back down. "Sam."

"Hey." He drops onto the sand next to her and they both stare into the fire for a moment. "Emily told me your news."

"Well, she shouldn't have done. We were only telling family."

He has the good grace to look a little guilty. "I would have guessed anyway."

"Really? I didn't know you moonlighted as a gyno. Must be a very fulfilling career." Her sarcasm gets only a short, bitter laugh in return.

"You smell different. Kinda---"

She digs her heels into the sand. "If you say seasoned I'm gonna kick your butt."

He laughs. "You sound like you've made that threat before?"

She doesn't answer but she gives him a little smile to let him know that he's right. The waves crash against the rocks and they both tilt their head to hear. There is something bonding them together, something stronger than love or blood or even family. Their destiny is entwined whether she likes it or not and for the first time, she wishes she had never loved Sam Uley before this. She wishes he had never betrayed her, because then maybe she could accept him as a brother, instead of feeling so much bitterness towards him.

***********************************************

It's late by the time they get back to Jacob's. She doesn't bother sneaking in through his bedroom window. Not now that Billy and Sue know what's up. She crawls under the covers, the heaviness of sleep already trying to claim her. She can hear Jacob rustling around in the kitchen but by some miracle she has no impulse to join him. With a deep yawn, she settles her face into the pillow and closes her eyes, inhaling their mingled scent. She wonders if this is what their baby will smell like, both of them mixed together and then she laughs because normal parents don't have to think about how their baby will smell compared to others.

She is in the state between sleep and waking when she feels Jacob slip under the covers next to her. He kisses her shoulder, puts a hand over her belly and buries his face into her hair. Within moments she is asleep.

**************************************************


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. I am not making any money off this fic.

**A/N:** Okay, so you're probably calling me for everything because I haven't updated in ages but I honestly thought I had put this chapter up. It's been done for a few weeks at least and it's only when I went to re-read the last chapter so I could start on chapter 6 that I realised I had kept you all hanging. My sincerest apologies. I'd like to say it won't happen again but with my brain the way it is then no one can be certain ;-D

**Chapter Five**

The store is overwhelmingly bright and cheerful but Sue Clearwater will settle for nothing less than the best when it comes to her first grandchild. She's been rifling through tiny clothes for an hour already and Leah's feet are starting to hurt.

"How about this one?"Leah asks, grabbing at the first item of clothing she see. Sue grimaces, and snatches the sleepsuit out of Leah's hand. She hooks it back on the clothing rail with a look of disdain.

"It's pink. What if it's a boy? You can't exactly put him in a pink nightsuit."

Leah glances back at the suit. "It's salmon. Lots of men wear salmon."

"Yeah, men. But babies are different. Pink for girls, blue for boys. That's the rules." Her mother sighs, as if she's the one so hard done to. She should try traipsing round a store for hours on end.

"Are we nearly done, ma? I have a scan at the Cullens at 4." She's leaning against a shelf stocked with toys and childrens books and sighing dramatically. Sue shakes her head and holds a palm up.

"Do not tell me that. I thought we agreed to not mention that little fact in favour of my blood pressure."

Leah smiles because mentioning blood and leeches in the same conversation is always funny, unless they are actually acting upon their thirst. Then she has a civic duty to step in and kick ass. "Maybe you should come along," she teases, "have Carlisle check out your blood pressure for you."

Sue doesn't find this funny. An outsider might even think she is ready to go postal on her only daughter but Leah knows she's just mildly pissed, otherwise she'd have hit the door the second her eyes narrowed.

"Come on, Mom. It's not like I can go the normal doctors. And wouldn't you rather know the baby is safe?"

Her mother's face softens. Perhaps she can hear the slightest hitch of longing in her daughter's voice or maybe she knows how hard it is for her, shopping for things that she fears she might not need. She tosses a pack of baby vests towards Leah. "You're gonna need tons of these." then she goes back to browsing through the rails.

Leah comes up behind her a minute later. She is holding a tiny pink dress to her chest. Sue puts her mom cap on, preparing for another heart to heart. There's been many of them lately, and if her daughter can't be optimistic then Sue will dredge up enough for both of them.

"Are you sure you didn't dress Seth in pink when he was a baby?" Leah asks, holding the dress up for her mother to see. "---because that would explain a lot."

Sue swats her away with a chiding laugh and departs some more motherly advice about bottles and pacifiers. To the outside world, they seem almost normal.

********************************************

They are driving home, windows down, hair blowing every which way. Leah is leaning her head out of the window, basking in the rare sunshine. She has her eyes closed against the breeze. Sue steals a glance at her slightly rounded stomach.

"Don't make any plans for next Saturday. We need to pick up more stuff—and get you some maternity clothes."

Leah snorts. "I thought the torture was over for a I don't need maternity clothes."

"You don't yet, but you will soon," Sue answers while flipping off a granny who has just cut in front of her. She sighs, hands going back to the wheel and talks into the rear-view mirror. "You can't just bury your head in the sand over this, Leah. You only have six months left to prepare. You need to get ready, make plans."

The truth of her words darken her daughter's mood. Leah swallows and turns back to the window. "We have plans," she mutters.

"Really?" Sue's eyebrow is raised, her gaze is questioning, daring her daughter to lie to her.

"Yes, really." Leah spits angrily. "Jake's got an apprenticeship at the garage. He starts in two weeks," she says, proudly. "Jeff's gonna train him and Quil up and then they're gonna fix cars in Billy's garage until they get enough money to open their own."

"That's great," Sue replies but there is a lilt to her tone, almost mocking, almost derisive. Whatever it is, it's enough to raise Leah's hackles but her mother is too busy talking to notice her daughter's glare. "Do you know how much money an apprentice makes? Not enough to care for a baby. How do the two of you plan to get by? He needs to get a proper job."

"Why? So he can teach our kid to just get by---do whatever pit work needs doing? I'd rather struggle now, while he works at a job he loves, so our son or daughter can see him coming home everyday with a smile on his face."

Sue's mouth opens and closes. She's not intimidated by her daughter's anger, but she is left speechless by the force of her outburst. "Okay, Leah," she says, her voice softer. "You're right. Jacob isn't on my list of favourite people right now but he's standing by you, taking responsibility for his baby. That's fair enough, but you can't close yourself off from this situation. Otherwise, in six months you are going to have a baby without any of the things that baby is going to need."

Her hand goes to her daughter's hair in a rare display of affection. She smoothes down windswept strands until her fingers rest on her neck. "I know it's hard for you, sweetheart, but this is one of those situations where you just have to suck it up and chance it, no matter how much it may hurt you in the end."

There is only silence for a moment. Sue's eyes go back to the road in front of her and Leah's gaze is focused on the scenery, passing by in a blur. "I'm free Saturday," she mutters.

Sue grasps her hand, gives it a comforting squeeze and smiles.

***********************************************

Sue drops her off outside Embry's house and she walks, with the pack, to the Cullens for her fourteen week scan. Jacob walks by her side while the others box her in. She can practically feel Seth breathing down her neck behind her.

"Dude, can you give me some space," she snaps, shoving her brother.

"Sorry." He takes a half step back and she sighs. "I can't wait till this shit is over. Lets see how eager you are to babysit then."

Embry snorts. "As if." and she turns around and wiggles her finger in front of his narrowed eyes.

"Now, now---remember who's boss." She says, with a mocking lilt. He grabs at her fingers but she's too fast for him and he seems to contemplate wrestling her to the ground before his eyes land on her stomach and a look of remembrance crosses his face. He steps back and folds his arms defiantly.

"If I wanted to change diapers. I'd have my own kid."

Leah mock shudders and rolls her eyes. "Fine. I'll let you off diaper duty if you promise never to breed."

He thinks about it for a moment, ignoring Quil and Seth's grumbling about fairness and equality and Jacob's quiet chuckling.

"Deal." he says, shaking her hand and cuffing her around the head for good measure.

***********************************************

There's a frosty atmosphere at the Cullens house. Carlisle and Esme are as polite as ever but Jasper seems seriously frazzled. He answers the door to them, and if he wasn't the epitome of southern charm and good manners, then he would probably groan at their very presence.

Things become a little clearer when Esme ushers them into the living room. She moves six pristine white cushions onto the plush sofa so Leah feels more comfortable. Edward and Bella are hunting with Alice and Emmett is installing a new sound system so only Rosalie is in the room when they enter. She takes one look at Leah and marches out, her nose in the air. Japser rolls his eyes and Esme gives her an apologetic smile.

"This is always hard on her," she manages to say before a sharp hiss resounds down the hall. Leah nods. It's a good thing she doesn't give a shit.

***********************************************


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer;** Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. I am not making any money off this fic.

**Chapter Six**

"I don't think it will work,"

They are sitting in Billy Black's living room. Jacob has one arm flung casually around Leah's shoulder. She has to stop herself from sighing as his fingers work through her hair. He is too busy to notice that she is, with effort, restraining herself from jumping him. She's already calculated the odds of getting away with it too, but the risk of Rachel or Paul coming home is too great to chance it.

Maybe it's her hormones or something but she can't help noticing just how much she's, well, noticing Jacob lately. Everything from the way he runs his hands through his hair when he's stressed, to the movement of his Adam's apple when he talks---all of it has her almost craving his arms around her and his lips on hers....among other things.

And of course, as a typical male he remains oblivious, flicking through the few sheets of paper he is holding. "It will if Quil and Embry move in. Comfort is willing to rent it to us at the lowest price she can. Plus it's got five bedrooms. One for the baby and we've still got a room left over that Seth can use until he's old enough to leave home."

He's rehearsed this speech, she can tell. It's the little things that give him away. His eyes don't narrow as the usually do when he's thinking, his words are clear, told in a practised tone as opposed to his usual drawl.

She rolls her eyes and shoves the paper he has handed her back onto the table. "Yeah, sounds like a dream. Sharing our first home with your best friends and my little brother."

He picks it up and puts it back on her lap. His hand brushes her swollen stomach and she feels a craving of another kind. "They're not just friends, they're family. Mine and yours. It'll be easier if the pack is together. Embry won't have his mom ragging on him for staying out late, we won't have to track each other down to make plans. It's the perfect situation."

Her only answer is a raised eyebrow. Jacob resorts to his last line of defence. He leans over with a grin on his face, catches her lips with his. They are quiet for a moment. She shifts closer to him and he pulls her thigh over his hips. She is about to groan as she feels him against her when they are interrupted in an entirely different way altogether.

"Shit," Jacob gasps, pulling away from her. "Did you feel that?"

She nods, unable to speak and places a hand over her stomach. She can see her own reaction on his face; joy, excitement---relief. "I can't believe it," she whispers.

Jacob lays his head on her stomach and she runs her fingertips through his hair as he listens to their baby move. She can hear his heart pounding, practically taste his excitement in the air. There is perhaps a mingling scent of fear and worry but it is so small she doesn't worry. They spends a few minutes in silence before she speaks again.

"A five bedroom house for that cheap? I'm not buying it, what's the catch?"

His mouth twists in a nervous grimace against her belly. "Well, it needs a little work doing to it."

She sighs and throws her hands up. "It's a fucking dump. I knew it," though her tone is not as angry as her words.

Jacob sits up and tries another disarming smile. "Which would be no problem for a bunch of werewolves. Plus Emmett and Jasper both said they'll help."

"What, no Edward?"

It is his turn to roll his eyes and snort. "He's gone to visit Tanya with Bella and Nessie. Lee, trust me on this, okay? We can make it work. I know we can."

And that is where he gets her, because she does trust him and she knows that, despite his occasional immaturity and impulsiveness, when he wants something bad enough, he will do everything in his power to make it work.

Herself and Bella Swan are proof of that.

She sighs and she doesn't even have to speak before the grin appears on his face and his lips are back at her neck. "Okay fine. I'll go see it but I'm not making any promises." she says, before dissolving into giggles.

************************************************

They visit the house the next day. It is a small, isolated property that belies the openness of the interior. The layout is fair, easy to manoeuvre with enough space that they can live comfortably together, but it is the garden that catches her attention.

She is walking through the thick jungle of weeds and plants, swatting away flies and trying not to digest other winged crawlies, when she feels that old familiar flutter in her stomach. This is their home, she knows it as clear as anything. This is where they are supposed to be.

Jacob takes her on a tour of the inside. The stink of rot almost makes her puke and she winces as she clocks the scattered patches of damp but underneath the dust, she sees potential.

She turns to Jacob, her grin matching his own. "Okay, lets do this."

*************************************************

"I'm gonna get some paint samples tomorrow," she shouts to Jacob from her bedroom. He is rustling up a small meal, only three courses, in the kitchen. She hears a muffled grunt in reply and laughs quietly to herself. Knowing him, he's probably sampling the goods.

The room is cosy, low lit and there are clean sheets on the bed. More than likely to sweeten her up if she failed to give the go ahead for the house. Her belly flips as she imagines all the things Jacob had in mind to tempt her and she resolves to, perhaps pretend to have second thoughts so she can get the full benefits from whatever scheme he had planned.

She catches her reflection in the floor length mirror and potters over as gracefully as she can.

Her belly is rounded, and she marvels at the hardness as she smooths her hands over it. It's no surprise when Jacob comes up behind her. She already heard him coming but she's still amazed at how quickly his hands on her can send a stab of desire throughout her body.

His hands settle on her stomach and his lips find the base of her neck. She leans back, resting her entire weight on his strong body. She braces her self against his thigh, fingers gripping hard muscle and she shivers as she feels it flex.

"I love you, gorgeous." he whispers into her neck and she mumbles a reply. Another kiss on her neck has her turning around and melting, as far as her bump will allow, into his arms. He places a swift kiss on her lips before pulling back and smoothing a strand of hair off her face. "I love you so much," he whispers. Not to anyone in particular. He seems pretty shocked himself that he means it.

"I love you too, babe." She leans into the kiss now, taking the lead as she walks him back towards the bed.

The following half hour is full of awkward fumbling and passionate kisses. It's not easy to manoeuvre around her pregnant belly though neither let it stop them from trying. Afterwards, they fall asleep, curled around each other. Jacob is the first to drop off, his head resting against his chest and his large palm is wrapped around her waist.

Deep, in the pit of her stomach, she feels contentment that is still foreign to her. She won't allow herself to worry about the outcome of her pregnancy. Not tonight. Tonight she will pretend that everything is gonna be okay.

****************************************************


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer**:Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer..

**A/N:** I'm sorry you all had to wait so long. Some of you might already know but I have been suffering mad writers block and this is the first time in a while that I've actually been able to sit down and write.

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

"Where did you put that window pane?" Jacob asks, looking around him. Seth curls his lip and rolls his eyes.

"How can you lose a window?" he mutters but Jacob ignores the accusation. Leah barely registers it. She's relaxing, enjoying the mild sunshine, and watching everybody else doing the grunt work. She doesn't even feel bad that she's not helping. It's not like she'd be much use in her condition.

Quil throws a glare her way and a not so friendly grumble about laziness. She tells him pretty much the same thing and then resolves to ingore him and focus on the way his bare chest glistens with sweat. She's still a warm blooded woman after all. It would be unnatural not to appreciate the view.

Jacob hands her a lemonade, but not before taking a big gulp of it. She'd probably be pissed if he wasn't shirtless and hotter than he's ever looked before. He takes the garden chair, next to hers and leans forward with a sigh. "It's coming along okay, isn't it?"

She laughs. "Are you telling me or trying to convince yourself?" Then she answers seriously because she knows he's pretty proud of how things are working out and he really should be. "It's great, Jake. It doesn't even look like the same place anymore."

He nods, his gaze still fixed on the house in front of him. With one last weary sigh, he turns to her. "Why don't we do something tonight? Go for a meal or catch a movie?"

Leah scrunches her nose in confusion. "Like a date?"

"Yeah," Jacob replies. "It's been a while since we did anything together, just the two of us...and we probably won't get much of a chance when the baby's here."

She thinks about it for a moment. As much as she dreads the idea of having to get ready and actually attempt to act like a social human being, it would be nice for her and Jacob to spend some time alone.

"Sure, sounds like fun," she says and he smiles because she really means it. He drops a kiss onto her temple and with something approaching a grumble, he goes and joins the others.

Leah watches them work for the rest of the day. Despite the fact that she is surrounded by some very....healthy looking males, she only has eyes for Jacob.

* * *

Leah is putting the finishing touches to her make up when her nostrils flood with the slightest scent of musk. Her brain makes the connection in under a second. Add the scent to the familiar purr of a car engine and heavy crunch of gravel under feet and she can almost visualise Jacob walking up the front path. Broad shoulders relaxed, lean hips moving in a lazy, masculine stride. An easy grin on a handsome face. She closes her eyes and inhales deeply, savouring the scent as it becomes stronger with each step. It is so raw and powerful that she can almost taste it.

She feels the slightest kick in her stomach and wonders if their child can make the conncetion too.

Jacob stops in the kitchen to make small talk with Seth and Sue. She can still hear a current of tension on her mother's part but things are getting better between them. She smiles as she looks at herself in the mirror. All the weariness is gone and she's kinda looking forward to tonight. The door opens with a soft click and Jacob grins as he pops his head around the door.

"You decent?" he asks, peeking through his half closed eyes.

Leah giggles and turns back to the mirror. "Like that's ever stopped you."

He takes her lipgloss from her hands and holds it above his head, shushing her pleas to have it returned to her. He leans down, teasing and his eyes shine with amusement. Smoothing her hand over the planes of his face, she wonders how this ever happened between them and then thanks every god she knows of that it did. She leans closer, capturing his lips in her own. He kisses her back for a moment, soft and steady and then he's gripping her hair in a manner that takes her breath away. His breathing switches, his tongue working hers with such expert familiarity that she could cry. Instead, she pulls away because she knows that if they don't get out of there now, they probably never will, and turns back to what she was doing.

She can see him watching her through the mirror. He looks dazed, and kinda disappointed so she smiles. "There'll be time enough for that later, Black. You said you wanted to go out."

His face shifts into a smile again and he moves behind her, tipping her head with his own as he lays warm kisses upon her neck. The heat it sends through her makes her sigh softly and she's beginning to reconsider when he pulls back and winks at her through the mirror. With one swift smack on her ass, he's out the door. She shakes her head with a laugh.

"Two can play that game", she mutters to herself.

* * *

The resturant is cheap and tacky. Low lighting bathes the room in a sickly yellow glow. More than likely to hide a worn, threadbare carpet. Even the waiters are dressed in cheap polyester but by their standards, it's still pretty fancy. Leah even expects Jacob to pull out her chair for her. He doesn't. He's in his own and pawing through the menu before she's even grabbed the back of her chair.

She feels a slight twinge as she lowers herself into her seat. Something more than the usual aches and pains that come with pregnancy but she passes it off as nothing important. Besides, she's a few days past the six month mark already. The extra weight has to make a difference with these things.

"If we each get a starter, a meal and a dessert...then that should tide us over until we get home." Jacob says, his eyes still on the menu. He gives her a once over, his eyes dropping to her hidden stomach. "You can get a side order of fries or something. Everyone will think it's because of the baby."

She narrows her eyes at him but his gaze is already back on the menu. They don't go out to eat much, though it has less to do with lack of time and money as it does the inconvenience. It's hard to get their fill without raising eyebrows, especially in Leah's case. Things are easier now that she can blame cravings or increased appetite. The only problem is the truth in it. She's been eating twice the normal amount that even with the extras, she'll still go home hungry. Chances are they'll be stopping at a few fast food resturants on the way.

A waitress, young, blonde and pretty, comes to take their order. She repeats it back to them, stuttering over her words and almost dropping a bread basket in Jacob's lap. Leah can smell a strong wave of desire coming of her, a steady mix of phermones and cheap perfume that makes her want to puke. As irrational as it may seem, it bothers her. She eyes the girl's flat stomach and feels a sudden urge to punch her right in the face. By either instinct, or because Leah has never been one to hide her anger---the girl quickly realises that she is treading on some dangerous ground and leaves. Jacob doesn't even notice just how close his girlfriend came to commiting bloody murder in a public place.

He leans back, scratching his stomach. His crisp shirt---the nicest he's got--- rides up a little, revealing bronzed muscle and the beginnings of a dark trail of hair. She smiles. Maybe they should have stayed at home after all.

He fails to notice her appreciative gaze. "I dunno why you didn't just get fries. They're your favourite."

She just knew he'd complain about the side salad she ordered. "I'm trying to eat healthy, for the baby."

He laughs and grins at her, white teeth gleaming under the harsh light. "Lays, that baby is probably gonna be stronger than any of us. I doubt a little saturated fat is gonna do much damage."

She shrugs, breaking off a piece of bread. "Never hurts to be safe."

He leans forward and plucks the bread from between her fingers. She contains the impulse to growl at him but he sees it anyway and smiles. Then his smile becomes softer and he encloses his large hand around her smaller one. "In a few months, we're going to be living in our own house and we'll have our baby."

She doesn't mention that they'll also have his friends and her brother with them. She likes it when he gets serious. She likes to see him happy most of all. She wonders how he can be so convinced that everything is going to turn out right when every little thing makes her worry. She doesn't know how he does it bit she loves him for it anyway.

"We're gonna make it, aren't we, Jake?" And it's not a question as much as it's a realisation. Whatever happens, she'll always have him and the day she doesn't is a day she won't ever allow herself to think about. Whatever happens, he'll pull her through it.

She feels another twinge but this time she smiles through it. She thinks about what Jacob would say to her and mentally agrees with him. It's nothing she hasn't felt before. All part of the natural process. But she'll stop by the Cullen's in the morning and get Carlisle to check her over.

Never hurts to be safe, after all.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

** Chapter 8**

She doesn't make it until morning. She wakes in the middle of the night with cramp in her stomach and a prayer on her lips. She bites her tongue against the cry that tries to escape and grips Jacob's shoulder. He wakes immediately, his eyes scanning the room---unfocused and confused. He sees the tears on her face, her contorted expression and calls for Sue and Seth and everyone else who can hear him.

The world around her becomes blurry for a moment and she can just make out the contrast of the bedside lamp flickering on before her vision clears. It hurts so bad. Jacob leans over her and scoops her into his arms, still calling for Sue. He sets her down for a moment and wraps a blanket around her before picking her up again.

She hears her mother's voice and feels cool human hands on her forehead. "What's happening?"

"I don't know," Jacob answers. "She was like this when I woke up. I'm taking her to Carlisle." His voice is rushed and hurried. Her mom asks her questions that she can't answer. _Where does it hurt, how long has it been hurting?_ Leah can do no more but whimper as a fresh wave of pain rips through her insides.

* * *

She's in Jacob's arms, can feel the cool air on her skin as he carries her out the door. Her senses flare to the point that everything becomes an echo around her, everything becomes so bright. She can almost taste Jacob's panic. He whispers in her ear, strokes her hair, grips her hand. "It's okay, baby. Everything is going to be fine."

She silently repeats his words to the life inside of her and wonders if he doesn't really believe them either. She sees a flash of blue metal, hears the car door slam. She can smell the upholstery. Back where it all began and she prays and prays and _prays_ that it won't end here. It can't end here, _she_ _won't let it_. And then she feels a flood of wetness between her legs and all she can do is cry. Thick heavy, choking sobs mingle with voices and the noises of the world outside. Sue and Seth. And Jacob. Beeps and shaking fingers against a keypad. And a perfect melody, blurred by the static of a speaker, that she can't quite make out. It sounds slightly familiar but she's too busy hurting to place it.

They only had three more months. She could have made it three more months and how could it be so cruel? What power could take it away from her, from_ them_, when she was just beginning to believe?

"What turn should I take?" _Seth_. He's worried and she feels a maternal impulse to reach out to him. Jacob gives him directions she doesn't recognise and within a few moments, they're pulling over.

"Where are we?" she manages to ask, her voice a strangled gasp and then she hears it. Feet pounding on dirt, a perfect, steady rhytmn and she sees a flash of blonde hair. Not Carlisle. _Rosalie_. Emmett and Jasper at her heels.

Rosalie almost wrenches the car door off its hinges. She urges Jacob to move and ushers Leah onto her back. Leah wonders for a moment what the hell she's doing here and then she remembers that Carlisle is not the only qualified medic in their family. The leech's hands are soft and icy as she lifts up Leah's shirt and moves her hands over her stomach. Mind numbing pain rips through her entire being and she arches her back and lets out a high pitched roar.

She hears Jacob from a distance. Feels Rosalie's hands pulling at the hem of Jacob's shirt that she wears to bed. She pauses for a moment, shrugging off her coat and throws the expensive leather over Leah's legs. She pushes them up until they're bent at the knee.

"What's happening?" Jacob and Sue ask in unison.

Rosalie answers without giving them a second glance. "She's not miscarrying. She's in labor."

There is a second of stunned silence. Seth is the first to speak. "But it's too soon. She can't have it yet." The blonde vampire turns to look at Jacob. "It doesn't matter. She's in labor now. We'll have to deliver the baby here."

He doesn't ask the questions that Leah expects him to....he doesn't even freak out, like she would surely do if she was in complete possession of her mind at the moment. Instead, he looks at Rosalie, every pore emiting the force that makes him more dominant than any other member of their pack and says, slowly and firmly, "Can you do it?"

Leah knows he isn't talking about the actual delivery. There's a meaning behind his words that she can't quite make out. Rosalie is quiet for a moment and then she answers. "Any blood should be Leah's so there won't be any appeal for any of us," she says, gesturing to her lover and her brother. "Hopefully, the baby will have the same defence, but either way, I can do it."

And then Leah clicks what she's saying and she realises what's going on. She's giving birth, right here and right now and the only person who can help her is this vampire. She closes her eyes and rests her head back. She thinks of all the things she's been through these past months, all the worries and all the kisses. She thinks of all the moments right here in this backseat that could have been the beginning of their baby. She remembers that flutter.

Leah feels the next wave of pain that rips through her body but she doesn't cave to it. She pulls herself up, her back against the Rabbit door, and grits her teeth. She'll be damned if she's going to let _anyone_ take her baby away from her.

"Jacob," she barks. There's a note of demand in her voice and he moves around to the door she's resting against. She sits forward as he pulls it open and then leans back again as he settles himself behind her. It's cramped but then, they've had a lot of practice getting around that one. The memories almost make her smile.

Rosalie talks her through it but Leah is one step ahead of her. She relaxes, focuses on every inch of her body and listens to what her instincts are telling her to do. She breathes against the pain and pushes. She pants and yells and grips Jacob's hands and threatens to kill everyone who looks at her and when she feels like she can't do anymore, she thinks about that flutter.

Time passes but she doesn't track it. It could be a few hours or a few minutes that she's been out here, doing whatever she has to do to give her child the best chance she can. Jasper tries to help, she can feel the warm threads of contentment settling over her but even his powers are no match for the sheer pain of childbirth. Instead, her biggest comfort is the steady beat of Jacob's heart against her back.

She hears more footsteps, running footsteps. A collection of worried voices. Her pack---Quil and Embry. And two more that she was never expecting and then she tracks the route they took in her mind and realises just how close they are to _their_ home. She has no idea who told them but that's not important. She has bigger fish to fry right now.

"Okay, Leah. It's not long now. I can see the head." Rosalie says. Her voice resonates with excitement and longing.

The steady muttering outside the car dies off as Leah screams. The sound is gluttaral, shocking even to herself. It rises in pitch, higher and higher until suddenly she is no longer screaming alone.

The high pitched wail cuts through the air, continuing even as Leah's subsides. The pain eases so quickly that she begins to wonder if it really was as bad as she remembers. Rosalie is staring down at something she can't see. Another face comes into view, thick scars lit by the moonlight and hands holding a bundle of blankets. Her eyes catch Leah's and in them, she can see envy and joy and guilt but Leah is simply too stunned to take it all in.

"Hello there," Rosalie whispers as she takes a blanket from Emily. She wraps the bundle in her arms and with one last longing look, she leans forward and hands it to Leah. Jacob's heart beats fast against her back.

"_Your daughter,"_ Rosalie whispers, her voice catching on the word. The words are perfect, the moment serene. They mingle with the air, the cacaphony made by the sounds of nature around them. The chirp of crickets, the rustle of trees. The earth itself has come alive in greeting. Leah takes the bundle from her arms as gently as she can. She rests it---_her_, against her chest and looks back at Jacob. His hands move around her, fingers shaking as they touch the downy, dark hair on their girl's head. He's too stunned to speak, to cry---to do anything but she knows exactly what he's feeling because she feels it to.

He places a kiss on her sweat damp hair and pulls them both closer, his arms as tight as is safe for them. They watch as their baby squirms in their arms, they take in every perfect , healthy feature. The hows and why's they'll leave for tomorrow. Right now, nothing exists but the three of them.


	9. Break: Jacob

**Disclaimer:** Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. Baby Black is mine.

**A/N:** This one is a little break in between all the action and a chance to give Leah her well earned rest. **It's told from Jacob's POV** but the next chapter will switch back to Leah. Enjoy!

* * *

**Break**

Leah spends the next morning in bed, their daughter sleeping soundly in the crib next to her. In between fending off family, friends and well wishers, Jacob can't help himself from creeping into her room, as silently as he can and watching his girls sleep.

Quil and Embry are with Seth and Sue in the front room, he can hear the low murmur of their voices as they chatter excitedly. Every last one of them is proud of their Beta, but none more than him. His baby girl squirms softly, her mouth opening in a silent gasp. He leans over and scoops her up into his arms. She's soft and warm against his chest.

"Hey, little girl," he whispers quietly and he could swear that she just smiled at him. He dips his head, laying his cheek against her softer one and inhales a scent so fresh and new that he still can't quite believe the perfection of it. It feels like a it's blessing bestowed only upon him and today he gets it. He knows what it's all about.

He shushes her gently, walking her into the hall and through to the kitchen where the rest of his extended family are. The guys amble over akwardly, not too used to having to be so quiet and begin a whispered argument over who gets to hold her first. Sue watches from her seat at the table, a smile on her face. The kind of smile that he thought he would never see directed at him again....or not for a few more years at least.

"Leah still sleeping?" She asks.

Jacob nods, only handing his daughter to Quil after he's sure that he knows how to hold her properly. He's not taking any chances. "She's pretty beat."

Sue nods. "No doubt," then her face softens as a memory flickers behind her eyes. "She worked real hard to get that little one here."

Quil is settled on the sofa. Embry is pulling the cover from around the baby's face to get a better look and Seth is holding her tiny hand. Jacob is practically beaming with pride.

"There's a plate of food in the microwave," Sue says. The words bring a grumble to his stomach and he realises just how hungry he is. He's just finishing off the scraps when he hears a soft knock at the front door. So soft that only pack would hear it. It's Billy. Rachel and Paul are with him. Balloons and streamers billow behind them.

Rachel envelopes him in a hug and then seems to forget he is there, her eyes scanning the room for her niece. He laughs as he watches her stalk over to Quil and the other two. He doesn't fancy any of their chances against his sister. Sue helps Billy in, ushering him over to what is quickly becoming the greatest attraction in town. Paul and Jacob watch as his new grandaughter is placed in his arms. Both notice the gleam in his eye, the way his throat clenches as he tries to keep his emotions in check.

"Congratulations, man." Paul says, slapping him on the back. His broad grin is sincere. Jacob matches it with one of his own.

"Thanks. Leah did all the hard work, though. You should have seen it, it was crazy."

Paul laughs. "Scary?"

And Jacob rolls his eyes because that should be obvious. It was Leah, in what is said to be the greatest pain in the world, and she was gripping his hand. Plus, he still can't be sure if she's gonna carry out any of her threats.

Paul's eyes flood with subtle emotion as he watches Rachel coo over the baby. "She got a name yet?" He asks, and Jacob can just make out the catch in his voice.

"Nah, still thinking about it. I've probably slept through most of the negotiations. I'm sure Sue and Billy have a few great grandmothers up their sleeve that we've never heard about, though."

Paul laughs loud enough to earn himself a death glare from everyone in the room. The his expression becomes more serious. "Is there any idea why she was so early, yet?"

Jacob shakes his head. "Carlisle thinks it's because Leah's part of the pack. Something to do with her mixed genetics that made her gestation period shorter."

"You kinda have no idea what you've just said, do you?" Paul asks. Jacob grins at him.

"Not a word. But whatever it is, I doubt anyone will know for sure. The important thing is that they're both okay."

Paul nods his agreement, because although he probably still sees Leah as one of the biggest evils in the world, she's family now.

* * *

Leah still hasn't woken by late afternoon. Jacob checks on her, more often than he probably needs to. She stirs a few times, mutters directions at him. He reassures her that he's got everything taken care of. She had the good sense to express some milk before collapsing into bed last night, so he's determined to let her rest.

He kisses her temple and lays down beside her until she slips into sleep again. He doesn't leave straight away, mainly because he's never seen her so soft and warm and vulnerable. Instead, he watches the rise and fall of her chest, the way her eyelashes rest against the top of her cheeks and listens to her soft breathing. Everything about her reminds him of the life they have made together.

* * *

He must have dozed off because when he wakes, there is soft murmuring coming from the kitchen. He gives himself a moment, making the transition from sleep to waking, and with one last kiss on Leah's forehead, he manages to pull himself away from her.

The clock in the hall says 4PM. He's been asleep for at least an hour. The heavy cloying smell of perfume informs him of the prescence of guests, even before he makes it to the kitchen. He sends up a silent prayer that Leah won't wake up just yet.

Emily hasn't come with a handful of cookies or biscuits. Jacob thinks she might be learning. She does have a hand knitted pink blanket, one that must have taken her longer than a few weeks to make but because it's a gift for their daughter, he knows Leah won't grumble at this.

"I hope you don't mind us dropping by," Emily says, gesturing to Sam---who is watching Jacob with a look that makes the hair on the back of his neck stand up. If Emily notices the antagonism between the two men, she doesn't let on. She stands there, akwardly before Sue gestures to a seat at the table. She takes the invitation and folds her palms nervously. "We wanted to see how Leah is."

Suprisingly, it's Seth who answers and even more shocking is the bitterness in his voice. "She's sleeping." Both Sam and Emily look a little stunned at his unwelcoming response. But Emily proceeds.

"How is she?" She asks, her smile a little uneasier.

"Happy," Seth hits back.

"Tired," Sue says at the same time. She shoots a warning look at Seth that everybody notices. Sam doesn't jump to Emily's defence like Jacob is half expecting him to. So far, he's stayed pretty quiet. Quieter than Jacob feels comfortable and he wonders what is going through his mind at that moment. His expression is kinda blank---distant.

Jacob ignores the wild surge of anger and protectiveness that flares in his gut. He turns to Emily. "Both Leah and the baby are fine. Right now she's sleeping and she's still too tired for guests. I'll let her know that you both," he pauses to throw a warning glance at Sam. The older man barely reacts. "stopped by to see her."

Then he leaves. Truth be told, he has no problem with either Sam or Emily, but Leah does and right now, what's best for her is his only concern.

* * *

Leah is awake, though still slightly dazed, when he slips into her room. If she heard any of the business outside, she has chosen not to acknowledge it. Instead, she gives Jacob a smile, the kind of smile that makes him melt and looks over at their daughter.

"You know how we discussed maybe giving her a double barrelled surname?" She asks. Jacob nods, wondering where she might be going with this one.

"Well, I don't want to. I want to give her your name. Just yours. I want her to be a Black."

He sits beside her and brushes her hair from her face. She smiles up at him again and grabs his hand. Her skin is still warm. "I've thought about a way that we can still kinda pay tribute to my roots, too. To my dad's roots."

He grins, though a part of him is dreading what she might have come up with. She's not really one to care about conforming or what people may think so very few names are off limits.

"I want to call her River. Can we call her that?"

He breathes an internal sigh of relief. That's not so bad, actually. Still alluding to her surname, her father's surname. He walks over to the crib, looks down at his sleeping angel. So soft and still and sure. Then her face crumples up, tears track down her chubby little cheeks and she lets out a howl of pure, demanding fury.

He marvels at how quickly she can move from one to the other and then smiles to himself. It really does make sense.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** Characters, except baby Black, belong to Stephenie Meyer.

**A/N: **Just a little bit to keep me ticking over.

**Chapter Ten**

Leah wakes early next morning. The sky outside is still dark but the birds are beginning to sing so she knows that sunrise isn't that far off. Jacob is nestled next to her. One arm is thrown over her chest and the other is pillowed beneath her head. His deep rumbling snores are undercut with the soft shallow breathing of their daughter.

She turns into Jacob's embrace, burying her face into the crook of his neck. Her head still feels a little fuzzy though she is now wide awake and she never realised just how physically draining childbirth would be, the aftermath as much as anything. She's not sure whether she's gotten off lightly with her superior healing, she has nothing to compare it to, but she has a newfound respect for any human woman who goes through the same thing, especially those who do it more than once.

She breathes over and over until she can smell nothing but musk and dominance. The wolf in her goes wild, filling her mind with images that make the woman in her wince. She has just given birth afterall and the less action that goes on down there, the better. For a few days, at least.

"I love you," she whispers, knowing that Jacob is too far into sleep to hear her but the feeling is so strong that she just has to say it anyway.

River stirs, the pitch of her breathing changes, and Leah rushes over to try and soothe her before she wakes the whole house up. It doesn't make much difference. Her daughter wants something and she's gonna make damned sure that everyone knows about it.

"Sssh, little girl," Leah says rocking her gently. She waits for that ever famous mothering instinct to kick in and tell her what the matter is. Nothing happens. She frowns, focusing harder. _Come on_, she thinks. Everybody told her it would just come naturally but she still has no clue of what's wrong.

Jacob is grumbling by now, covering his head with his kicks at the bed with all her might, sending him crashing to the floor. She winces as she hears a dull thump and her nose floods with the scent of blood.

"What the fuck, Leah?" He snarls as he pulls himself up. A huge gash is healing quickly on his forehead but blood still trickles down his face. The baby cries harder. She was only trying to wake him up, a little pissed that he was sleeping through her panic but his anger sets her off.

"What do you mean what the fuck?" she drawls, mockingly. "I'm here trying to calm her down and all you can do is complain because she's interupting your sleep."

Jacob's eyes narrow. She feels slightly guilty because she can see the signs of his tiredness underneath them. He's about ready to snap back at her because that is what they do and he's to beat to try and work around it. "Yeah, says the girl who spent all day yesterday fucking sleeping."

Her anger flares, a match for his own. "I spent the whole goddamned night before that giving birth to our daughter," she snaps and she can see a hint of remorse play across his features. "Or did you just expect me to start playing Betty fucking Homemaker the second I'd pushed your child out of my---hey!" She cuts off as Jacob takes River from her.

"We need to try and quiet her down before she wakes the others," he hisses. Leah throwsa low growl at him for good measure before dropping onto the bed. She watches as Jacob paces, baby in his arms and tears spring to her eyes. She's wanted this baby so badly and now all she can do is mess it up.

"What's wrong with her?" Jacob asks. Leah tries to hide a sniffle but her answer comes out in a pitiful wail. "I don't know!"

The pacing stops. Jacob moves to sit next to her and puts an arm around her shoulders. He pulls her into his chest and places a kiss on her forehead. "Don't cry, babe," He says. "We'll work it out."

He frowns down at the baby in his arms. "It's not her diaper. We'd smell that," he mutter, nose scrunching at the thought---or perhaps the memory. "And I gave her the last of the milk you left two hours ago"

"Milk? Shit....I didn't even think of that one. I'm failing, Jake." The words stick in her throat and her tears start fresh. Jacob hugs her tighter.

"You're not, Lays." he whispers softly. "Hell, you should have seen me yesterday. Sue had to talk me through everything from feeding her to holding her properly. But I don't think she should need feeding so soon."

They hear a light flick on in the hall and seconds later, a soft tapping sounds at the door. Quil pops his head in and the sound of feet shuffles behind him. Leah inhales. It's Embry.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she sputters, wondering if maybe the babies cries were loud enough to wake them at their house. The thought kinda horrifies her. "How did you get here?"

Embry rolls his eyes. "Well, it's a pretty hazardous trip from the living room to the bedroom but luckily we made it in one piece."

"Shut up," she snaps. She could do without his sarcasm right now. Quil answers her questions.

"We stayed over, to make sure you and the baby were safe." He shrugs, as though it should be so obvious why they are in her home instead of their own.

"From what?" She asks, mentally daring him to give her some bullshit answer.

Quil shakes his head. He really can't seem to fathom why she's even asking."Well, what if a bunch of leeches attack or there's a fire, or that blonde Cullen chick tries to snatch her?"

Leah sends him a warning growl. She still hasn't forgotten what Rosalie did for her. She turns to Jacob and he shrugs. "Don't look at me. I told them you'd be pissed."

Leah sighs and shakes her head. River, furious at the lack of attention being showered her way, bawls even louder. Her cries take on a shrill pitch that has everyone with super hearing cringing. Eventually, Sue and Seth give up on trying to sleep and stagger out. Ten more minutes pass as everyone attempt to soothe the baby but nothing will settle her. Sue tries ever trick she can remember to no avail.

"Maybe she's hungry," Seth suggests, far too brightly considering it's only 5AM.

"We told you, she's already been fed," Leah snaps, perhaps more harshly than required.

"I know, but she's not like a normal baby is she?"

Jacob narrows his eyes. Seth rolls his. "I just mean that she's different, like us. She has to be right? And we need more food than a normal person so maybe she does too."

Everyone just stares at him for a moment, letting the idea sink in. It actually kinda makes sense and if it works, Seth is about to become the most popular person in the entire house.

The crying stops the second the baby latches on to Leah's breast. She doesn't bother covering up or shooing the guys. Her pack brothers have seen her in various states of undress and they've seen a lot more of her too. It's long ceased to be awkward or in some cases, sexual. Even on Jacob's part. Nudity is just a natural part of their life.

Leah nods at Seth, both relieved and grateful. The silence is blissful but when all is said and done, she wouldn't trade these moments for the world. Not the good or the bad.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** Characters, except baby Black, belong to Stephenie Meyer.

**A/N: **Well, I think it's clear by now that I suck at updating, though always with the best intentions. Sorry for the long wait. Hope you all enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

It takes another month before the house is up and running. The day after the work is completed, they begin moving the furniture in. They manage to scavange a sofa from Old Quil and an antique lamp from Anna Call. Sam and Emily offer them a few hundred dollars but Leah point blank refuses to take it. Things are coming together...slowly.

"I can't believe how quiet it is here," Leah tells Jacob. It's far enough out of the way that they don't have many neighbours and the surrounding roads tend to stay pretty empty. It really is a dream home and she loves Jacob even more for finding it for them.

He holds his arms open for her. She doesn't need telling twice. His chest is bare, not a trace of sweat because he could do this kind of heavy lifting in his sleep. She nuzzles her face against his warm skin. After a few moments of savouring the contact, she looks up at him.

He smiles down at her and brushes her hair off her face, both large hands travelling down to her neck to massage the tense muscles. "You look tired."

She nods. "I'm always tired these days. I can't wait until River is old enough to just tell us what she wants instead of bawling for it," she says, while acknowledgeing the lie of it. River is growing so fast that Leah can't quite keep up, though according to her mother, that's entirely normal and not a freaky supernatural situation. She can almost feel sorry for Bella Swan; missing out on over half of her daughter's youth.

Jacob chuckles and she can just make out a dull flicker in his eyes too. She not the only one getting up at god knows what hour.

She moves her hand behind his head and pulls his face down to meet hers. The urgency of his kiss takes her breath away but it doesn't really surprise her. It's only been a month since the birth and she's still getting back into the swing of things. If she's honest, even the thought of it makes her eyes water but Jacob has been content with hot kisses and heavy petting, but she misses being that close to him and judging by his more....physical reaction, she's not the only one.

He pulls away, breathing heavily and makes a _fucking beautiful_ moaning sound from deep in his throat. Forehead to forehead, he closes his eyes and swallows hard.

"We've still got a few hours before we have to pick River up from my mom's....and the guys will know not to bother us if they come back early," she whispers. Jacob manages to look both shocked and delighted. It makes her chuckle. She grabs for his hand and leads him to their new bedroom.

The room is quite large, the biggest in the house. Since they'll be sharing, they need more space and River will be with them until she's old enough to move into the nursery. Plus, Leah has more clothes than all of the guys put together. The furnishings are quite sparse; not much more than a dresser, two bedside cabinets and Jacob's old double bed, which is currently a dissassembled heap on the floor.

"Shit," Jacob mutters and he looks like a boy who's just been told that there is in fact a Santa, but he won't be stopping by anytime soon. Leah grins at the expression on his face and grabs a bundle of blankets resting on the dresser. She tosses them on the floor and earns herself the biggest, dirtiest grin she's probably ever seen on Jacob's face.

"You gonna stand there all day, Alpha or are you gonna throw me down?"

She barely has time to kick the door closed before she's on her back and he's making her wonder why she ever bothered waiting this long. He's everything she remembers, everything she ever wanted and all the things she needs.

And it doesn't hurt that he's really good with his tongue too.

* * *

Once that round is over, they go again. And again and then once more for good luck. They do have a lot of making up to do after all. When both are too exhausted to do more than run their fingers over each others skin, they simply lay back and cuddle.

"This is perfect," Jacob says, breaking the silence.

"The house or the sex?"

He turns his head and smiles at her softly. "You and me."

Leah runs her hands over his chest, muscles twitching under skin. She imagines some other woman, here in her place, stealing this from her and feel an inexplicable amount of rage and fear. Jacob is still smiling, oblivious to her moment of insecurity. "And the sex is pretty good too."

She smiles back at him though she's quite sure it doesn't reach her eyes because he frowns, skin wrinkling at the bridge of his nose, and asks her what is wrong.

Leah shrugs. How can she ever put into words how much she needs him and how afraid she is that one day he might stop needing her? She decides that blunt is probably the best way. "If you ever leave me, Jake, I swear I would kill you. And your fancy whore."

He seems to mull it over for a moment before letting out a boom of laughter. "Babe, if I haven't figured out what I've gotten myself into by now, then there's probably no hope for me."

"What if one day you stop loving me?"

"I won't."

"How can you be sure?"

He turns on his side and buries his face in her neck, and begins trailing hot kisses over her jaw and throat. "Because you're the biggest pain in the ass I've ever met and I still love you."

He moves his hand down her body. "And where else am I going to find someone as fucking sexy as you?" She bites her lip as his palm cups her. Another kiss on her neck. "Or as strong?" He nips at her skin and then pauses, hand still moving against her. Her eyes flutter closed but he grabs her chin gently and looks deep into her eyes. "I don't care what happens or how I might feel twenty fucking years from now, you can parade and army of naked chicks in front of me but it won't make a difference, it's always going to be you and me. Nobody else."

His words, and the feelings they inspire, take her right over the edge. She has his shoulders in a death grasp but he still keeps working her, kissing her neck, until she's done. Then he pulls the blankets up around her and strokes her hair until she falls asleep.

* * *

"Hello, my darling. Mommy missed you so much," Leah coos, while also managing to pack her daughter's bag one handed. Jacob is rushing round trying to find anything they might have left behind.

"She's not long had a feed," Sue tells her daughter. "Quil and Embry stopped by to pick her up earlier but I told them to fuck off. I need to spend all the time I can with her now that you've officially moved out."

Leah's response is an eyeroll and a snort that she hopes Sue doesn't hear. "Jesus, Ma. We're moving around the corner not halfway across the world."

Sue still doesn't seem happy that they're moving at all but she puts on a brave face. "I've told Seth that he can stay with you tonight as long as he promises to get himself up for school in the morning."

"That's cool. Thanks." And Leah means it. In a few years, it will be Seth's official home as much as it is anyone's and it would be nice if they could celebrate their first night together. River wrinkles her nose and Leah bounces her a little. Sometimes it works, sometimes t doesn't. "Will you survive?"

Now it's Sue's turn to snort. "Barely, but I'll manage." Leah smiles and throws one arm around her mother's shoulders, careful not to squish the baby between them. "You can visit whenever you want to. You don't even have to call. And since I'll be living with a bunch of smelly guys, you'll probably see more of me and River than you'd like."

And now it's Leah's turn for reassurance. It's scary moving out, even when there's no other option and you have four huge guys to prop you up. She's not going to wake to find breakfast in the oven or have her clothes magically washed, folded and delivered to her room. She really never realised just how much her mom did for them and now it's all on her. Well, her part of it anyway. She'll be damned if she's playing mommy to a bunch of grown men and she certainly isn't going to be washing their underwear either.

Sue kisses her forehead and if Leah looks closely enough, she might see the slightest hint of a tear. "You'll be fine," her mother tells her.

Jacob storms into the room. "I think I got everything." She can tell by his face that he was giving them time to say their goodbyes, or see ya laters. He gives her a questioning glance and she smiles back at him and nods. She'll be okay. It's just gonna take some getting used to.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** Characters that you recognise belong to Stephenie Meyer and are used here without profit.

**A/N: **This chapter doesn't really do anything to move the story along. It's filler at best, and may likely be edited out or cut down when I do my final edit of the story, but I just wanted to write something to get me back into the swing with this story, otherwise I'd be waiting forever to get something done.

* * *

** Chapter Twelve**

Seth is adamant that they should all wait outside the house until Embry shows up. Though each of them have already been inside the house more times than anyone could count, Seth believes that they should all be together when they take their first step, on their first offical night, into their new home.

Leah consoles herself with the knowledge that she only slightly agrees with him. She's not been much of a romantic for at least a few years now. River is cooing, tucked safely in Jacob's arms. She stares up at him in wide eyed wonder, completely besotted with her daddy.

"For fucks sake, what the fuck is he doing?" Quil mutters under his breath. His words are aimed at Embry but Seth narrows his eyes in a glare.

"I thought we'd agreed on fluff," he hisses. "Fluff for the 'f' word, shush for the 's' word, fish for the 'p'word and bleep for every other word."

Quil merely rolls his eyes. "It's not like she can understand any of it. She doesn't know what those words mean."

"She doesn't understand_ yet, _but babies grow so fast. It's best to get into the habit of not using those words while she's still so young."

And that solves the mystery of Leah's missing copy of Mother and Baby. Why he couldn't just stick to Playboy and car mags she'll never know.

After a few more minutes of chattering, Leah picks up a familiar scent. Not as strong as Jacob's but distinctly powerful and masculine. Embry smells like the earth and the trees. They all do. Leah asked Jacob once what she smelled like to them.

"I dunno, Lays." he had told her. "It's hard to describe. Kinda...hot. Like you'd imagine the sun to smell."

It still doesn't make sense to her but there's so much of themselves that they don't understand. A lot of what they see and feel has no human words that apply. Maybe River will find it easier. If they are right about the abilities she already possesses, then she will know nothing different than this.

The part of Leah that wants her daughter forever safe and happy hopes that she'll keep ambling along in normality for the rest of her life, though there's a smaller part that wants her child to have all the opportunities that the Pack can offer. Power and confidence in this world equate to freedom.

Embry breaks through the trees that surround the property. There is a film of sweat on his bare chest and the makings of a bruise is fading fast on his neck. The night breeze highlights another scent and Leah can only hope it isn't an imprint. Fucking hookers in a bar room bathroom is one thing but she's not sure she can stand losing another one to that bitch Fate. Putting up with Quil's obsession is hard enough.

"Finally," she spits. "Can we get moving already?"

She takes River out of Jacob's arms and hands him a set of keys in exchange. The others won't be cut until monday so she's the designated holder. The sense of power would be awesome if her minons couldn't simply climb through an upstairs window or break a lock with a gentle shove.

She opens the door slowly, drawing it out and throwing a grin over her shoulder for Seth's benefit. His ability to turn the simplest things into one big occasion has always been admirable to her and he's practically bouncing with excitement.

A thick growl dares any of them to try pushing past her while she finds the light switch. The warning is clear and none of them try to counter it. Light floods the hall and it's true that the anticipation is worth more than the moment itself.

The house is still in the unlived stage, the walls are painted a simple, clean white and cardboard boxes lay scattered around the floor. It still feels kinda cold; nothing like home but Leah can see the potential.

Jacob looks over at her and smiles. That's why this thing, whatever it is, has always worked between them. They always understand what the other is thnking. This moment is nothing really. Not when you consider all the sweat and energy that has gone into building this...shelter. That's what it is, that and nothing more.

Home truly is where the heart is and the six of them could set up digs in a swamp and still make it.

After a few minutes of playing it up for Seth, they're trudging through the house. Quil drops in front of the TV and plugs in his X Box. Embry dumps his bag in the hall and settles down beside him, making promises to kick his ass and declaring himself as the supreme master. Seth rolls his eyes and heads for the kitchen.

Leah just watches.

* * *

"Shush, go to sleep, darling."

Leah hums a soft little song as she rocks River in her arms. The baby's eyelids flutter every now and then but she fights against sleep. Most likely afraid she'll miss something while she's in the land of nod.

It takes a few more minutes of soothing before she finally gives in and lets slumber take hold. As she sets her down in her basket, and watches her little hands grasp the covers, Leah fights the urge to take to her own bed. Being a mom is tiring work.

She closes the door quietly and tiptoes down the stairs, wincing at every creak and squeak. Luck must be on her side, though because she makes it to the bottom without hearing that familiar, demanding wail.

The guys are in the living room still playing games. Seth is crowing about his win and Embry is scowling at the TV screen and jabbing at buttons.

"I've ordered pizza," Jacob tells her over his shoulder. "Should be here in ten."

She moves to sit beside him and he throws an arm around her shoulders and lands a kiss on her forehead. He is warm, as always. Stubble tickles her skin as she kisses his neck.

"So who was she?" She asks, directing her question at Embry.

Embry shrugs, still looking at the screen. "Nobody important." His eyes flicker to Leah's in an attempt to show her that he's telling the truth. He knows of her fear.

And then he picks the worst possible way to change the subject. "Emily stopped me outside Roberto's. Her and Sam were having some fancy romantic meal."

The room goes quiet and everyone watches her for a reaction. Jacob tightens his hold on her. She can't tell if it's a reaction meant to comfort her or an instinctive one to the mention of Sam's name.

When she doesn't tell him to STFU, Embry continues. "She wanted to know how you were, how the baby was, how Jacob was, how the Pack was, how the house was coming along."

"Who cares?", Leah says with a shrug. Not her, not anymore.

Seth snarls his lip but doesn't say anything. Leah makes a point to discuss that one of these days. She doesn't want him to end up as bitter as she was, as she still is sometimes.

Embry takes another bite. "Well, I care. She kept me talking for nearly an hour. I told her everything was fine but she wanted details."

"You better not have told her Pack details," Jacob growls. They're just starting to come together as an organised unit and the last thing they need is Sam knowing anything about how they work. That distrust became a part of all of them when they each decided to follow Jacob.

Embry rolls his eyes. "Give me a break, I'm not an idiot. I just told her the obvious shit."

"Shush, remember. Shush." Seth implores.

"Give it a rest, Seth. River's in bed." Embry pulls off one of his dirty socks and throws it at his head. "Anyway, I just told her that Leah is back to her shrewy, bossy self. Jacob is really busy playing daddy, that I'm River's favourite uncle and that the house is one million times bigger and better than anything they could ever afford...but I told her that part in a nice way. I just implied it really."

Jacob just shakes his head and smiles but Leah laughs; a big, loud bellowing laugh. Pretty soon, everyone is joining in, even if it isn't that funny.

"You are so not River's favourite uncle," Quil says, a smirk still on his face.

Embry puffs his chest. "I so am. Who stopped her crying the other day?"

Quil sputters his coke at the injustice of it all. "One time! When is the last time you changed her diaper? "

"I don't do diapers."

Seth rolls his eyes. "Yeah, obviously. You've always got something else you need to do when it comes to the shitty jobs."

The conversation carries on in the same vein for a good few minutes until the scent of fresh pizza and car fumes flood the air. Leah can only feel for the poor delivery guy. It's always gonna be a little scary having four huge, hungry guys barrelling towards you.

She stands back and lets the guys get the food ready. Half of it is already gone by the time they get the plates out. The conversation turns to cars and it all seems so familiar to her, a bunch of guys kicking round her house, playing video games and eating pizza.

Just like home.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: **Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. I am not making any profit off this fanfic.

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

* * *

Leah isn't as nervous as she imagined she would be. This moment has been leading up for a while and she truly believed that her protective instincts would kick in and stop her before she even approaches the door. In moments of tension though, all she has to do is remember the look on Rosalie's face as she held their daughter after delivering her.

It's hard not to feel something.

It's only since becoming a mother that she can truly appreciate how great Rosalie would be at it...and how much she really _needed_ it. A child would have been her way out from the vapid selfishness, so embedded in her nature that even a cold, bitter death couldn't change it. Even as Rosalie glares at her from across the sitting room, she can see the pure...not hatred, no. That would be too easy. Need, maybe, but stronger than that.

She can see it clear as day and if she could find a way to make it better, she probably would.

"How is she?" Rosalie regards the baby with a tip of the head. Her feelings are hidden so far up her sleeve that only another like her can see them.

"She's, well, she's a baby. She doesn't really do much except sleep, eat and shit, to be honest."

Rosalie crosses her legs and folds her arms. "Yes, well..." and then she's lost searching for something to say because, by default, her next words should be scathing or at least offensive but there's something about babies that just curbs the worst in her.

Leah gives her a reprieve. "I, uh, wanted to thank you for what you did."

"Somebody had to do it."

"You didn't." They play by different rules, their kind. Morality is questionable at best. Leaving her daughter to die so as not to break the treaty would only be considered smart.

Rosalie swallows hard. She gives one long blink and that's about as much a symbol of regard that statement is going to get. Leah understands better than most. If you're going to be stupid enough to lay your heart down then don't ever acknowledge it. That's enough to claim that it didn't happen.

But she doesn't want that. She doesn't particularly like Rosalie, or any leech for that matter. To hate is in her blood and the past few years have only honed her skill at it but out of all of them, Rosalie is the one she's always understood best.

The idea has been in her mind for a while but it only really takes root as a serious possibility as River squirms in her lap and she sees Rosalie inch forward instinctively. Leah looks down at the baby in her arms and wonders _what if_? Rosalie doesn't even have the comfort of hope. She never did. Her fate was sealed the second that first drop of venom hit her blood.

"I didn't just come here to thank you."

River gurgles and coos. She's starting to make sounds now. They grow so quickly. Rosalie might like to believe she's had a taste of what it could be like but Leah knows the truth. Nessie was never hers, not even for the smallest of moments. Nessie was never even really Bella's. Motherhood is so much more than Renesmee ever needed. So much more than Bella needed.

People like Leah and Rosalie don't have it in them to trust perfection. They need it to be hard so they can believe in it.

"I'm pretty worn out. Could you take her for a moment?"

It's on the tip of Rosalie's tongue to say no. First rule of heartbreak; never put yourself in any situation where you can get hurt but she just can't do it. Rose understands that Leah is offering more than it might seem from this moment. She nods and accepts River as though she is a china doll that might break at the softest touch.

Leah kicks back in her seat and watches another woman devote herself to her daughter. Surprisingly, even to herself, she doesn't feel bitter. Leah can't give Rosalie her dream, but she can allow her to share hers. It's only fair after all...she helped give birth to it.

* * *

"You did what?"

Jacob's uneasy truce with the Cullen's must be going better than expected because he doesn't freak out. He's a little bewildered and right now he's looking at her as though she might be crazy, but there's no anger.

"I asked Rosalie to have her for the night."

There's a long moment of silence. "Why would you do that?"

"Why not? You're the one whose always saying that we should try to build up communication with them."

Jacob grabs a pillowcase from her hand. Leah's wondering if she should even bother changing the bedding. This conversation might take a turn and she may have to resort to her favourite distraction technique.

"I meant so they could help us out, watch our backs. Not babysit our daughter."

She doesn't say anything because she can't really argue the matter. As far as ridiculous ideas go, hers takes the cake but Jacob can't understand. Not because he's a man but because he's never been in that situation.

He mutters to himself for a moment. "How did the guys take it?"

The memory has her wincing and gripping the duvet cover she's holding."I pulled rank."

Jacob shakes his head. He just stares at her for a long moment before asking, "Are you sure about this, Leah because it's really not fair if you're not?"

She's sure that she's sure. That's about as much as she can say. "I know what it feels like," she tells him, not bothering to disguise the emotion that bubbles up from the back of her throat.

She knows it's not fair on him. River is his daughter too and he should have a say. "I trust Rosalie. Not with my life, or even yours but I trust her with River's, but if you don't feel like you can, then I'll go an get her back."

Jacob lets out a long breath. "Of course I trust her. That woman is fucking baby crazy. It's just weird, Lays. It's kinda the last thing I'd expect from you of all people."

His words are completely true and it's enough to make Leah laugh. Her of all people, indeed- but there's something about being a mother that helps put things in perspective. All you want for your children is the best, who cares if it makes sense or you're left swallowing the impulse to stalk outside a vampire nest until morning?

"It's gonna be a long night," she mutters. The bed groans as she drops onto the side.

Jacob grins down at her and takes her face in his hands. He kisses her eyes, her nose, the corners of her mouth. "I have a few ideas of how we can waste some time."

She leans back onto her elbows and wraps her legs around his hips. "Then share 'em, honey."

He does. For five straight hours, he does. And he does it so well that she knows she's gonna have to apologise to Seth in the morning for some serious emotional trauma. Oh, but the joys of werewolf stamina.

"Free babysitting and no interruptions" Jacob mutters as he's nodding off. He's on his stomach, head turned in her direction. His hand makes circles on her thigh. She turns onto her side and hooks her arm around his back. His body has always amazed her; how it can be so strong and hard yet his skin yields so easily under her fingertips. The contradiction hits her deep on an instinctive, animal level. He is something familiar yet raised to a platform of near perfection. He is the strongest, he is the best; physically and in every other way that counts and he is hers. She wants to grab him and never let go.

"This might be your best idea yet, Leah."

It takes Leah a few seconds to realise that he's still talking about before. Leah doesn't exactly agree. River's still so young and this is the first time she's stayed over anywhere without Leah and Jacob but she's sure enough about her decision that she can put it down to typical parental anxiety. Still doesn't help her sleep though, but when it gets really bad, she imagines Rosalie, living her little moment of the dream that they both thought was hopeless.

It's enough to see her through until morning.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. I am making no profit off this story.

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen**

* * *

The Pack head over to the Cullen's just a little before it's socially acceptable to do so. The day is still new and fresh. The leeches have become so accustomed to their presence that they don't bother to knock. In fact, it's preferred that they don't. Part of their understanding includes a respite from the standard polite practices that they have to maintain outside of their world.

It's tiring, having to pretend to fit in.

Quil and Embry head off to the kitchen after Jacob assigns them to their patrols. Leah can hear them greeting Esme cheerfully. Special treatment is given to leeches depending on their proficiency in the kitchen. Surprisingly, Jasper is the next best cook which gets him a duel at Halo and a retelling of Embry's bar hookup.

Emmett is barrelling down the stairs. Leah can hear his thunderous footsteps. He's humming the latest chart hit under his breath as he rounds the corner. "Hey, beautiful." He says, eyes glittering with mischief as he spots Leah and Jacob.

"Emmett, how many times do I have to tell you. Stop calling my boyfriend 'beautiful' It makes me uncomfortable."

He laughs because it's his kind of humour. Jacob rolls his eyes. "We'll be starting patrols within the hour. Gotta run down?"

"Esme, kitchen. Carlisle, hospital. Bella, Edward and Nessie, cottage. Alice and Rose are upstairs and by the sound of it, Jasper is loosing at Halo."

Jacob grins and Leah mutters "Not surprised. They get enough fucking practice."

"There are no hunts planned until later on in the day." Emmett continues. "Edward and Bella have been hunting west so you shouldn't run into them."

"Cool. We came across some old tracks a little further out. Probably a month or so old...we're gonna keep our noses to the ground but the leech has probably moved on by now..."

Leah leaves Jacob and Emmett to talk shop. The need to see River is burning away at her. Esme catches her heading towards the stairs and gives her a dimpled smile. "Leah, hello. There's fresh bread in the oven. Help yourself."

"I'll grab some later, thanks."

She heads for the stairs, taking them two at a time. She can already hear Rosalie's voice, practically singing to herself about dresses and shit. Rosalie's room isn't as luxurious as one might imagine. It's simple understated elegance. A neat contrast to Alice's opulent drapes and designer furniture. She's set up Renesmee's old bassinet beside a lounge chaise.

A little outfit, consisting of the frilliest dress and socks combo that River owns, is laid out on an oakwood dresser. "I was just about to dress her," Rosalie says. She doesn't seem able to bring herself to look at Leah.

"Knock yourself out." Leah leans against the doorway. Her desire to rush over and grab her daughter has waned now that she's in the same room as her. Her greatest fear-that River wouldn't be able to settle without her-seems to be unfounded. River is giggling happily from her crib.

Rosalie's perfect golden eyes widen in surprise though she recovers her composure quickly. Leah nods at the bassinet. "How was she? Did she sleep okay?"

Rosalie bites her lip in thought. "She woke up around four and seemed a little unsettled. I gave her some milk and rocked her until she went to sleep. Emmett tried singing to her but that only made things worse."

Leah shrugs. "She did that when we moved into the new house. It's the new environment, she'll get used to it."

Rosalie's head snaps up so quickly that Leah can barely track the movement. This moment has the potential to be really awkward so she searches for something to offset it. "It's nice for Jacob and I to spend some time together. My mom isn't always able to watch her because she sometimes works nights at the hospital. I hope you don't mind that I asked?"

"I don't mind."

"Good." Leah walks over to the crib. River starts kicking her legs and squealing in delight as she spots her mother. She strokes her face and then picks her up. "We're trying to push our patrol boundaries out a little, claim the empty territory before Sam's pack does. I don't have to be there but it'd probably help if I was. I mean, if you're busy, I can just take her home but if not..."

Rosalie smiles. Coming to an understanding is easy for them. They speak the same language. "I'll look after her."

She hangs out with them for another half hour, watching as Rosalie fusses over River, and River basks in the attention. Leah gives her a feed as the milk she expressed has ran out. She has no doubt left in her mind that she's done something good. Rosalie is a natural and she knows that River will always be safe and protected in her hands.

After he's finished his talk with Emmett, Jacob stops by to see River. "Hello, angel." he says, lifting her high in the air. She greets him by throwing up milk down the front of his shirt and smiling.

He grins back as he wipes himself down."You know, I can remember your mom doing that on one of our first dates. Too much whiskey."

"I don't remember you taking me on dates, Black?" Leah snorts.

"Don't listen to her." He says. "The booze probably fogged her brain." He leans down to kiss Leah's forehead. River takes the opportunity to swipe a handful of her hair. Whoever said babies were so delicate and fragile had never felt the grip on them. She carefully unwraps River's fingers and picks the loose strands off her hands. River kicks her legs and beats her arms against Jacob's chest. He takes it all without flinching. He hands her back to Rosalie without so much as a hint of banter.

"Well, off to work." He says as he fills Leah in on the patrol route. "Same shush, different day."

"We shouldn't be too long," Leah says over her shoulder as she follows Jacob out the door.

"Leah...," Rosalie says urgently. Leah raises her eyebrows in question. She wonders for a moment if Rosalie has c hanged her mind, decided that taking a chance that Leah won't go back on her word is too risky. Rosalie purses her lips and sets her jaw. She steels herself against whatever she has to say and Leah smiles because it's a look that's all too familiar. It's probably the same look she would have seen last night when she decided to let her guard down and put her faith in someone outside of her pack.

"Perhaps, maybe...maybe you would like to go shopping with me sometime. Not anywhere fancy, just to the mall or something."

Leah takes her time to mull it over. She doesn't have many female friends, well not beside her mother and maybe Rachel. It would be kind of nice to get a female perspective from someone who didn't give birth to her or isn't related to her lover.

"Sure."

And it's as easy as that.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** Based upon Stephenie Meyer's Twilight series. No money or profit gained.

**Authors Note:** Well, here we are finally. I am so, so sorry to have kept you waiting for so long. I can only blame poverty, life and bad luck but hey, I got there in the end. Thank you to everyone who is still sticking with me and everyone who has continued to review. You don't know how much it motivates me to know that people still want to read more of this after so long :)

On another note, I am planning a massive re-write of all my stories so expect to see an updated, edited version of this one day. I want to explore Leah's pregnancy a little more especially her being pregnant as a wolf.

* * *

**Chapter 15**

* * *

Someone wise once said that money was the root of all evil. That is true, but Leah can't quite believe the one about money not being able to buy happiness. Not having to budget would make her pretty damn happy for a start.

"...and cereal,"

"16 dollars, fifty two cents."

"Fuck, you sure you've added it up right?"

Jacob rolls his eyes. "I know how to use a calculator, Lays. I'm not that stupid."

Leah looks down at the trolley. It's their fourth shop this week and they're going through essentials like nobody's business. She pulls out a bottle of conditioner. _$1.49. That'll do_. She shoves it on a shelf next to the cereal. Her hair will just have to be dry as shit for a couple of weeks.

"Okay," she sighs. "Let's go to the checkout."

* * *

"Did you really have to threaten her?"

Leah glares at him and unstraps River from her pushchair. "That bi...that cow tried to charge us two dollars more than it said on the label."

"Dadadadadadadad," River says, kicking her legs and holding her arms out to Jacob. He scoops her up and folds the pushchair down one handed while Leah hauls the shopping into the trunk.

She's just strapping River into the car seat when she spots a gleaming blue Chevy and hears the inane chatter of a voice that still makes her stomach turn. Jacob stares wide eyed as the car pulls into an empty space. Leah just wants to get the fuck out of there.

"How the hell did he pay for that?" Jacob asks. His try for nonchalant doesn't quite come off.

"Payment plan. He told Embry about it last week."

"Really? How much?"

River squirms and whimpers as Leah struggles to connect one piece of the car seat to another. She shrugs, "Dunno. Enough to break the bank for a while. Enough that the pack have started having dinner at their own homes," she adds with a smirk.

Jacob is still staring after the car like a man obsessed.

"Besides, the Rabbit is a million times better than that heap of shit. That'll be in the shop by the end of the month, I bet you." She has no idea what she's actually talking about, resorting to quoting something she's heard Jake and Quil say at one point or another.

Jacob nods and finally turns his head away. "Yeah, that engine doesn't sound too healthy. He probably doesn't even realise. Sam doesn't know shit about cars."

Leah finally gives up with the car seat and beseeches Jacob to help. He does it in one go, fingers working the pieces together effortlessly. He's always been good with his hands and putting things together.

She wraps her arms around his waist as he stands up and leans her head against his back. "Soon, when everything takes off, you'll be driving a car a million times fancier than that."

He unhooks her clasped fingers and turns around before pulling her arms back around his waist. She can see the weariness and hope in his eyes. "I mean it, baby. Sam's got a shiny new car...who gives a shit. When it breaks down he'll be scraping together dimes for the next one...but Jacob Black has a plan."

"And you," he says, voice rough with something so primal that Leah could praise someone for her good fortune.

"Yeah, you lucked out on that one," she says to break the intensity.

"Luck? I think it had more to do with my killer seduction techniques than luck." He gives her the most ludicrously wicked grin.

She tips her head back and laughs. "Yeah, _do you wanna go for a drive?_ That's a 'killer seduction' line right there."

"It worked didn't it?" Another grin.

"Maybe I'm just easy."

He throws an arm around her shoulder and leads her towards the front seat. "You're a lot of different things, Lays, but easy isn't fucking one of them. You're hard work."

They continue their teasing and bickering all the way home. Sam and Emily might have food in their cupboards, a nice new car and shiny hair...but her and Jacob have this and that's enough for her.

Whatever happens it will always be enough.

* * *

Only Embry is home when they get back. He's sprawled over the sofa with a bag of potato chips resting on his chest and the TV remote by his side and watching a cartoon that he should have grown out of ten years ago.

"Did you get any burgers?" He asks stifling a yawn. His superior healing hides the evidence of fatigue but Leah can hear the tiredness in his voice.

"Did you have $3?"

"What? That's fucking robbery!"

Leah sighs and drops into one of the armchairs while Jacob unstraps River from her stroller. He puts her onto the floor where she immediately pushes herself up and looks around as if afraid to miss something. Sue thinks she'll be crawling soon but apparently that's normal.

Leah shrugs. "That's life. Speaking of which, when are we going to meet her, and don't play dumb because you know that annoys me."

Embry shrugs. They must be getting somewhere if he's stopped denying it. "It's nothing serious. Just a casual thing."

"Does she know that?"

He drags himself up and returns a building block that has escaped from River's latest design and she rewards him with a smile and a string of gibberish that might be translated into 'thank you'.

"Yeah, she knows. I told her that I didn't want a relationship but she's starting to get kinda clingy. It's complicated."

Men! Leah can't even begin to guess what goes through their minds. "You could always_ uncomplicate_ it. Just tell her you don't want to see her anymore."

He grimaces at the thought and it's enough to tell Leah that he's lying through his teeth. He's got it real bad. She sighs and looks to Jacob who just shrugs. It's an unspoken agreement that she can take the reins on this one.

"Alright. I'll talk to Quil about taking over some of your daytime patrols. He's spending way too much time running after Claire as it is. _I _will run your Sunday so you can catch up on some sleep and once Seth finishes school for the summer then we can spread the patrols out more equally."

Embry shakes his head. "You don't have to do that. I don't want anyone else doing my share."

"Well tough," Jacob cuts in. "You're no use to anyone exhausted. Plus no one is doing your share. We're just swapping the shifts around so it's fairer."

Leah nods. The night shifts suit Quil because Claire is usually tucked away in bed and he has nothing better to do which worked out fine when Embry didn't have much of a life beside watching cartoons and working weekends at his mom's store. "Besides, if this girl is worth half killing yourself over then she must be special."

He doesn't even have to speak for Leah to know that she's onto something. He puts his head in his hands and rubs the bridge of his nose. "Maybe I'm just being an asshole. I should just end it now before she gets hurt."

Jacob catches her eye and they both automatically look to River who is playing with her blocks, quite unconcerned with all this adult business. If Jacob had thought the same way, she wouldn't be here.

"Why don't you just take it slow. Get to know her. Imprinting isn't exactly a life sentence. We know that now. If it happens and you want to throw it off then we'll help you but don't worry about something that might never happen in the first place."

He looks at Jacob as Leah finishes her speech and after a moments pause, he nods. " guys."

"Don't worry about it. Now go up and get some sleep. Forget about this afternoon's patrol. I'll text Rose and ask her to call if her and Emmett pick up anything. They're hunting along our boundaries today."

Jacob curls his lip when she mentions Rosalie but he bites back whatever insult is on the tip of his tongue. Both him and the vampire have tried to broker an uneasy truce on account of River's complete adoration of the vampire and Leah's _almost kinda_ friendship with her.

After Embry is gone Jacob and Leah flop down onto the sofa and watch their daughter play. Within half an hour, Embry's soft snores filter down through the ceiling.

"Quil's not going to be happy," she says with a grimace. That's one conversation she's not looking forward to. "How do you think we should play it?"

"Guilt trip. Definitely. He'll grumble but he won't refuse if it'll help Embry." Jacob sounds almost convinced.

"Best friend vs imprint? Who do you think is going to win?"

Jacob thinks for a moment and then grins. "_You_ won."

Leah pretends to wince though she can't stop her own grin from breaking through. "Ouch. Don't let the guys hear you saying that. They accuse you of only liking me coz I have boobs."

The moment she finishes speaking his arm is around her neck and he's pulling her into a mockery of a headlock, laying wet, sloppy kisses all over her face. She could break it easily but she doesn't. River looks up to make sure that they are staying within her acceptable boundaries of play and when both her mommy and daddy smile at her she goes back to constructing her latest masterpiece.

"Oh. It's definitely all about the boobs, Clearwater...but you have other good qualities too."

He proceeds through a censored or at least abbreviated list and by the end of it she's rolling her eyes and pretending not to be flattered.

If you'd have told Leah Clearwater, two years ago, that she could ever be this content, she would have laughed bitterly in your face.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer**: Based upon Stephenie Meyer's Twilight series. No money or profit gained.

**A/N**: This will be the last update for the night.

* * *

**Chapter 16**

* * *

Looking back, she wishes she could say it's a nice, sunny day but it isn't. It's raining like hell and a bitter breeze is snapping at her skin.

River is less bothered. She sits in her stroller, tiny hands battering the rain cover, and happily cooing at anything that passes by.

"Looks like we'll have to save the park for another time, kiddo," Leah mutters. She's probably more disappointed than River who thankfully is still easy enough to distract with a soft toy and an adult willing to make a fool of themselves, but Leah and Jacob get so little time together since he took on more hours at the garage so he could afford a new car.

So, here they are. Standing in the rain waiting for daddy to finish work so they can all go home to a house full of people. Even as she grouses, Leah knows she wouldn't really trade it for the world.

Through the blur of rain, she spots Jacob, making his way towards them in a jog. His eyes tip to the sky and Leah can tell by the shake of his head that she's not the only one feeling let down by mother nature.

She crouches down beside the stroller. "Look, River. Who is that?"

The baby tips her head slightly and her face brightens into a smile that never fails to amaze her mama. She kicks her legs and shouts for her daddy in a special kind of gibberish she reserves for him. Jacob's face mirrors his daughter's as he gets closer, kneeling before the stroller and pressing one large hand to the plastic.

"Fuc...fluffing rain ruins everything," he grumbles, pulling himself up so he towers over Leah. She sighs and hands him a brown paper bag.

"You took so long I almost ate it on you."

That earns her a good natured snarl and a quick kiss on the cheek. He splits the sandwich in half and offers her a piece. She takes it and they eat and chatter about his day as they make their way home. She can't help but notice that he seems a little more subdued than usual, a fact which is clearly evident in someone as extroverted as he is. For the past few weeks he's seemed distracted and antsy. She has a feeling he's hiding something and it sucks because that should never be a problem for them. They get a 3D, HD front seat view inside each others heads.

"Lets cut through. We can stop at the pond," he says, almost desperately.

She stares at him wide eyed. "It's throwing it down, Jacob."

He shrugs. "River's got her cover and it's not like we really feel it."

That's a half truth. They feel the rain and cold. Just not as much as a human would. Leah can feel the cold right now like little pin pricks on her skin. The raindrops pop and evaporate seconds after they hit but two seem to fall down heavier in their place.

"Okay," she says with a bewildered shrug. Maybe he's had an argument with Quil or Embry and just doesn't want to go home yet. Then he says the few words guaranteed to send panic swirling in her stomach.

"Besides, I think we should talk."

It settles heavy as she realises just how ominous his words sound. "About what?"

He shrugs. "Not here." She can see from his profile that he looks nervous, very nervous. Leah follows, feet heavy with every step. She mentally runs through a list of possibilities. He's lost his job? That's big but it's nothing that they can't face together.

If he tells her that he's found someone else or that he wants to break up, she thinks she might kill him.

But he'd never leave her, would he? They have a baby together, they're a family. He broke his imprint for -

She stops, suddenly enough to make him whirl around and scan the area for a random leech attack or something. Leah feels a pit of sickness settle in her stomach. She doesn't really see Nessie Cullen that much but she remembers Rose talking about how quickly she's growing into a beautiful young woman.

What if it was never broken after all, just put aside until Nessie was older?

It takes all her strength not to burst into tears. Jacob walks to her side, confusion warring with fear in his brown eyes. He looks like he's been caught out and she feels another wave of nausea hit. She's right, she has to be right.

Only her, only that.._.thing _would have the power to take him away from her.

"Leah, what are you doing?"

A few people are staring at them now. Jacob smiles at them politely and gently tries to urge her forward. Leah can't move. She looks down and meets her daughter's gaze, old enough to pick up on her mother's concern but still too young to even begin to wonder why. She manages a smile and pushes the stroller forward.

"What was that?" Jacob asks, impatiently, earning himself a glare in the process.

_I know_, Leah tells him mentally._ You pig, I know what you're going to tell me._

He shakes his head, handsome features a cloud of confusion. As they reach the pond, she marches ahead of him and calls upon every lesson learned, every ounce of experience that will pull her through this. He sits down beside her on the bench and she can see the tension in his shoulders as he braces for a verbal blow.

"Let's get this over with," she says, her voice eerily calm. _River. Think of River. _

Jacob stares ahead at the water and leans forward cautiously. His hand are clasped together, elbows resting on his knees. He lowers his head into his palms and runs his fingers through his hair. Finally he turns, swallowing hard.

"You know I love you right?"

Leah just stares ahead and braces herself for the '_but'_

When she doesn't answer, Jacob lets out a nervous breath. "I really don't know how to do this, fuck!" he mutters, more to himself than to her.

"Spitting it out would be a good place to start," she hates how spiteful and bitter her voice sounds. She really needs to pull it together and at least pretend to rise above it. If they think she's going to be humiliated again then they've got another think coming.

"Why are you mad?" Jacob asks, confusion momentarily doused by a slight spark of anger.

"Why am I-?" she snorts and shakes her head. "Are you seriously asking me that?"

Jacob slaps his knees and pulls himself up. "Lets just go home."

He's mad now but she couldn't care less.

She stands, mockingly apathetic or at least trying to be and shrugs. "Yeah, I suppose you need to start packing."

"Packing?" He rolls his eyes and laugh bitterly. "What happened to sleeping on the couch, huh?"

She gives a derisive snort. "Oh right. So that's your plan-toss me out and move _her_ in?" She snatches the baby bag from his hands and hooks it on to the stroller. "Well, You know what, Jake? Go, you go but if you think that mutant is going anywhere near my daughter then-,"

She cuts of as she realises he's laughing at her, mocking her. And looking at her like she's the one who is being unreasonable.

He shakes his head and looks at her sadly. "Why don't you ever believe in anything good, Lays?"

The nickname burns a million times worse than _Lee Lee_. She should have cut that shit out the second it left his mouth.

"I do," she says, subconsciously glancing down at the pram. She really does and she'll fight heaven and hell to keep it.

Jacob follows her gaze and smiles. The tension releases from his shoulders and he reaches for her hand and moves them both back to the bench where he pulls her onto his lap. She can feel his arm around her back, warmth seeping through her shirt where his hand settles on her waist. His nose is buried deep in her damp hair and his chest rises as he inhales her scent. Now she's the one confused. She pulls back and right in front of her nose is a blue velvet jewellery box.

"You know I love _you,_ right?" Jacob says, smile wide but eyes still holding some apprehension.

Leah moves a shaky hand toward the box and pops the lid, still not letting herself believe it until she sees the diamond. It's not as flash and tacky as Bella Swan's was but still more beautiful than anything she ever dreamed of owning.

Jacob's arm tightens around her as he notices the watery glaze to her eyes. She stares at the box shell shocked, never expecting_ this_. Never in a million years.

"I wanted to do this in the park, get down on one knee and all that crap," Jacob says. His own voice is slightly shaky. She can hear the desperate disappointment that he might have fucked it all up, that it might not be good enough.

"Will you marry me, Leah?"

His words take a moment to long to settle into her hazy brain and he buries his face back into her hair and whispers, "Please?" into her neck.

She pulls back and looks him dead in the eye. Jacob. There since the beginning and wanting to be there until the end. Will she?

She doesn't even need to think about it.

"Yes."


	17. Chapter 17

**Authors Note**: I've finally come to a decision with this one. There will be one more chapter after this which will serve as an epilogue to **this part** of the story. However, I'm still not ready to let this story world go so the plan so far after this is a massive edit hopefully including longer chapters and a tighter storyline which will likely lead to either picking this story back up again or writing a continuation/sequel etc.

Thanks for all the reviews and apologies to anybody who I haven't managed to reply to. It is always appreciated.

**Title:** Flutter

**Characters:** Leah/Jacob. Pack.

**Length: **Multi

**Rating:** Older teen

**Warnings**: Non explicit mentions of sex, some bad language.

**Archiving:** Please feel free. Remember to include all authors notes and disclaimers and send me a message to let me know where.

**Disclaimer:** Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

**Inspirations/Mentions**: Written on request from Mediate89. It all started with her :)

...

**Flutter**

**Chapter Seventeen**

...

She has tried not to get too attached to the ring. She knows that one day when they're out of diapers and bread, she might need to let it go. It's the most expensive thing she owns but certainly not the most important.

But it's hard. Not just because it's so pretty but because of what it represents. Her future, her family...her husband.

She drops her hand back onto Jacob's stomach. "How did you afford it?" There's uncharacteristic amazement and childish excitement in her voice and she just knows that Jacob is loving having gotten one over on her.

Jacob idly plays with her hair. "Overtime at the garage."

She lightly digs her elbow into his stomach and he fakes the impact, drawing a laugh from them both. "And you told me it was for a car."

His sniffs and she wonders why she didn't see it coming. They'll still be driving around in that car when River is getting married. There's no place in that garage for anything but the Rabbit.

"No, something more important." He yawns and shuffles down into the armchair, moving them both with little effort. Her feet are curled underneath her while his rest on the coffee table. She turns on her side slightly and moves her hand under his shirt.

"So I'm something more important than that car of yours? Wow, can I get that in writing?" She asks sleepily, a small smile playing on her lips.

Jacob gives a hearty laugh that rumbles through her. "Sure thing, Mrs Black. You can have it on a marriage certificate."

She shrugs, eyes close. Her voice is soft and small as sleep threatens to take hold. "Maybe I'll stay a Clearwater. I am a modern woman after all."

Jacob gives another chuckle. "Okay. You can be a Clearwater and me, River and all our other kids can be Blacks. Just remember that we'll outnumber you."

"I'll be a Clearwater-Black then."

Jacob's chest moves as he shakes his head. She jerks a little as her half sleep is disturbed. "No, no. You didn't want to be in our gang. You had a choice."

Another smile and another few words before she loses her battle with sleep. "And I said yes."

"Okay, baby. You can be in our gang and you can be whatever you want."

Leah punches his arm. "Don't be so cheesy."

"Sir, yes, sir," he grumbles with faux annoyance and a lazy grin that gives the game away.

She feels Jacob's fingers in her hair, warm against her scalp and he sends her to sleep with a whisper in her ear that leaves a smile on her face.

…

She refuses to wear the ring properly until she manages to convince, order or threaten everyone who is anyone to convene in her living room at a set time and not a second later. It is only once that she plans on doing this, after all.

"We've called you hear today," she starts, cutting off Embry mid eye roll with a glare, "to make an important announcement."

"Are you pregnant again?" Quil asks but there's a suspicious lack of an anticipation in his voice. He never was a very good actor. She eyes the others. Embry is trying hard to feign resignation but there's a hint of a smile and a look of bewilderment at Jacob.

Okay, so Quil and Embry know. No big deal, right? It makes sense that Jacob would have asked his best friends for advice.

Then she sees Seth, attempting and failing to contain the overwhelming excitement that he shows so easily at the drop of a hat.

Her mother rapidly alternating between proud and irritated. Billy Black beaming like the sun has just come out and shone on him personally.

"Is there anybody here that doesn't already fucking know?" She asks without much bite. Jacob looks sheepish and everybody breathes a sigh of relief and drops their horrific attempts at portraying anticipation and confusion that left them looking like they had all been collectively stun gunned.

"He asked for my blessing," Sue and Seth say together.

"He asked for my advice," Billy says proudly.

"He asked for my advice too...but he didn't listen when I told him he was crazy," Embry pipes up.

"I had to tell Quil anyway." Jacob explains apologetically. "He gave me some of his hours." He adds hopefully.

"I told him you would say yes," Quil says, a big grin on his face. Leah could hug him for that smile alone.

"I helped pick the ring," Rachel tells her. "Luckily." She throws a grimace Seth's way and his cheeks redden.

"It was classic...and beautiful." he mutters defensively.

There's a long silence as Leah shakes her head and smiles. There's a part of her that is so overwhelmingly happy that this was such a big deal for Jacob, that he was so concerned with doing it properly and worried about what she might say. She feels even more like an asshole for reacting the way she did before she knew what he was trying to do.

"Wait, what the fuck are you all talking about? Knew what?"

Everybody turns to look at Paul, who is standing next to Rachel, face scrunched up in genuine confusion. "Wait, are you two getting hitched?"

"Duh!" Embry snorts and rolls his eyes and since it's not aimed at her for once, Leah lets him.

"Sorry, sweetie," Rachel kisses him on the cheek. "We didn't want Sam and Emily finding out before Leah. Jacob might be a dumb ass but I want more nieces and nephews off him."

Paul rolls his eyes. "Whatever. Not like it's a big surprise anyway, They have a friggin kid together."

"That's the spirit." Rachel chuckles and Paul leans in to claim a swift kiss.

Leah catches Jacob's eye as everybody starts talking amongst themselves. He holds an arm out and she moves to his side and links her hand in his as they watch their crazy, abnormal little family bickering and bantering back and forth. It takes her a moment to recognise the swelling feeling in her stomach as real contentment and it leaves her feeling a little overwhelmed at first. It's almost like somebody has beaten her down for years only to one day hand her a golden key to the one thing she wants more than anything and tell her she can have. Here you go, you've earned it. You've suffered enough. You don't have to worry anymore.

_Your_ baby is safe and healthy, growing stronger everyday. You _have_ a baby in the first place.

Jacob wants to be with _you _forever. Renesmee Cullen is mature and beautiful and Jacob still wants _you. _

You have a family. A home. A purpose.

"I'm sorry," Leah whispers in Jacob's ear. "For the way I acted when you proposed. For all the hoops I made you jump through to prove you weren't going to hurt me. I love you."

Jacob doesn't even need to say anything. He just smiles and kisses her forehead. It is enough.

...


	18. Break: Embry

Disclaimer: Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. This story is produced without profit.

A/N: **This is not the epilogue.** I kind of over wrote so this is just a plain old chapter eighteen.

…..

Flutter

Chapter Eighteen

…...

If anybody had told Embry Call a few months ago that one day he would be sitting in a movie theater watching some over emotional chick flick without being tied down in a chair he would never have believed it. What a fool for thinking he could escape it, huh?

It's not like he didn't try, He saw what heard what happened to his mother, saw the fallout of Leah and Sam, tried his best to pick Jacob up when his imprinting and relationship with Leah had become too much to bear. Even without the fear of imprinting and breaking some poor girls heart, Embry had never held much faith in love-not the romantic kind anyway.

"Don't get too sure of yourself, Son," His mother would say. "The world takes great pleasure in proving people wrong."

Amber laughs at a joke that isn't all that funny and Embry doesn't mind at all. He should. Usually he can't stand people who don't have a proper appreciation of proper humor but all he can think about is how the sides of her nose crinkle when she smiles and the flash of teeth and metal as she tips her head back.

They say you know you're in too deep when you start noticing the little details.

"Do you wanna go for something to eat after this?" Embry whispers.

Amber nods her head and smiles. "Sure."

Truth be told Embry isn't quite ready to go home yet. If a happy Leah Clearwater is still the scariest thing you've ever seen then a Leah trying to plan a wedding on a three hundred dollar budget is horrifying beyond thought. He has only ever been to one wedding and that was Emily and Sam's. He doesn't want to say that this one seems more important but it kind of does, considering all the effort it took to get there.

In his head he can hear Jacob's words. "I love her, Embry, and I can't stop." Spoken back when an imprint was an unbreakable bond and Embry thought he would remain alone until he was lucky.._.if_ he was lucky...to set eyes on the one picked for him.

He studies Amber from the corner of his eye, finding her far more interesting than this movie. He knows that she is not what they will expect of him. Embry lost his virginity to a bleach blonde with red lipstick against the wall of the alley behind a bar. No strings attached and it had to be that way. It always had to be that way until Jacob started staring at Leah for a little longer, started getting that look in his eyes whenever he saw her.

Amber is different in so many ways. Embry can tell what everyone is thinking when they walk down the street together.

What would they know? They don't see each other. Even the imprinted couples don't see. It's not even worth explaining.

...

"How can they charge fifty bucks for flowers when they grow in the ground for free?"

Leah is hunched over the table. Jacob is doing everybody a favour and working his fingertips into her shoulder muscles. Embry smiles as he watches Jacob's careful, studied movements. Being around Leah Clearwater is like waiting for a bomb to go off.

"Ssssh, don't worry about it. Who needs a bunch of dying flowers at our wedding anyway?"

Leah turns her head and Jacob freezes but all she does is mutter, "I suppose so."

He leans down to plant a kiss on her bare neck and it works for a moment until a fresh wave of concern takes over.

"But even without the flowers we still need the dress, tuxes, food." Leah sighs. Everybody knows three hundred will barely be enough to feed Leah's extensive guest list. Emily had two hundred and fourteen people at her wedding to Sam.

Leah wants two hundred and twenty.

Kim had bouqets of lilies and roses.

Leah wants exotic orchids and Hawaiian kukui blossoms and cherry trees and a load of other crap that Embry tuned out a minute in. They don't give her too much grief over it and not just because she's more frightening than an army of ten thousand leeches at the moment but because they understand where it comes from. She wants her little bit of magic too. She wants to match any wedding held by any imprint as if it will prove that her relationship is just as good or even better than theirs.

"Your mom is taking care of most of the food. My dad is sorting out the tuxes. Stop worrrying."

Embry braces himself and marvels at how brave his Alpha really is. Last time he had this conversation with Leah, Jacob ended up on the sofa for three days until he 'understood' what he had said wrong and did wrong and thought wrong.

"It's still not going to be enough, Jake." She sighs. "How the hell did Emily and Kim manage it?" She mutters to herself.

For all the enjoyment Embry gets from pushing and tormenting Leah, he still can't bear it when she sounds so despondent and disappointed. "Emily and Sam saved for three years," he tells her. "And Kim got money when her grandmother died."

Jacob gives him a proud, thankful look. "See? We'll manage it."

Leah is quiet for a moment as she regards them both with a indecipherable expression. Jacob and Embry pass a look between them and both send up a silent prayer. After a moments torture, she nods and when she speaks her voice is a little strained and croaky.

"You're right. You're both right. Who needs flowers?"

…...

There is no one in the world as inherently good as Seth Clearwater. That is just a basic fact. Embry sometimes wonders what they would do without the guy. If Leah and Jacob are the spine of the wolf and he and Quil are the front and back paws then Seth is the tail, balancing out all the bite and ferociousness.

"Hi Embry. Who is this?" He said, arms full with grocery bags. For a moment, Embry just wants to disappear. A surprise meet in a store wasn't how he planned it at all. Amber looks at him expectantly as Embry answers.

"This is Amber. My girlfriend," he replies wondering if it's okay to say that since they haven't had that discussion. Amber beams beside him and Embry watches Seth's reaction.

"Nice to meet you, Amber," he says genuinely. "I'd shake your hand but I don't have any free."

Then he laughs in that easy way that you can't help but joining in with and compliments her on the curly hair that she calls 'frizzy and springy'

"Are your braces pink?" He asks leaning in for a closer look.

"The bands are," Amber tells him with all of the self consciousness she gets when somebody brings them up.

"That's awesome. I used to have the boring, plain ones."

It is almost like Seth has some superhuman ability to pick out every insecurity somebody possesses and turn it into the greatest thing he's ever seen or heard about. Embry has never realised just how much _he_ needs Seth until he looks at Amber's deliriously happy face.

"Are you guys coming back to the house?"

And because Amber is smiling and Embry feels great, he says 'Yes.'

…...


	19. Quil

**Disclaimer**: Characters are Meyer's. Story, profit free.

**A/N:** The one after this will be the epilogue.

…..

Nineteen

…

Watching Jacob Black change a diaper in under a minute is still the craziest thing that Quil thought he would ever be seeing. Who would have thought back in the days of car mags and babe watching that it would ever come to this?

He isn't sorry for it. Quil loves his life. Who wouldn't love his life? Superpowers, live in friends/Xbox opponents, the cutest niece ever and a little girl who makes the whole world seem worth it.

Sometimes he remembers all the shit that went down between Leah and Jake while he was still trying to break the imprint and she was still so certain that he couldn't.

Sam was furious when it finally snapped. He called it unnatural and a fluke but you could practically taste the uncertainty in the air as everybody scrambled to pick up the pieces of ancient legends that had been shattered by an eighteen year old boy and a bitch that only a mother could love.

Quil felt it. How could he not? It was like his destiny had a big fracture across it and all of a sudden the impossible choice was no longer impossible so did that mean he was a failure for not even wanting to try?

Jacob's back suddenly arches until he is standing straight and tense. The muscle between his shoulders flex. His concern is infectious. Quil turns.

Embry looks more nervous than Quil has ever seen him before. Next to him is the shortest girl he's seen in a while. The top of her head doesn't even reach Embry's shoulders.

"Hi," she says nervously. Embry looks set to puke.

Quil looks over at Jacob and sees the same expression written on his face. Confusion.

They know Embry has a girl. They probably knew it was serious before he did but he can see he's not alone in his surprise.

"Uh, hi," Jacob answers, shoulders relaxing.

"We met Seth at the store," Embry says and his voice sounds kind of dry like he's speaking through cotton wool. "This is Amber."

As much as he loves his best friend, Quil isn't shy of admitting that as far as women are concerned, he can and has been a bit of a pig in the past tending towards the hit it and quit it method of getting laid. He has a tendency to hold women to almost impossible and totally superficial standards.

Amber is not the cheap weave, made over princess that Embry seems to prefer. She has the same squat features and upturned nose as Kim Cameron which makes her not stereotypically attractive to put it kindly.

"Amber works at the bookstore in Port Angeles," Seth offers brightly to break the silence. "And she's taking night classes in cake making."

There's nothing like cake to break the ice in a room full of werewolves.

Amber opens her mouth to speak but the opening latch on the front door cuts her off. Quil looks at the clock. _Fuck!_

"She's a professional cake maker!" He says desperately as Leah walks through the door.

It is the wrong thing to say. Leah narrows her eyes. "Did my mom send you over?"

Embry ever so slightly moves between them. "Leah, she's not here about the fu-luffing wedding. She's my girlfriend."

Leah opens and closes her mouth as her eyes flicker rapidly between them. Quil has to give Embry points for that. It has been a long time since he's seen Leah Clearwater rendered speechless. She looks at Jacob as though he might offer an explanation and glares at him when he shrugs.

"I'm Amber Kelly," Embry's girlfriend says, holding her hand out.

When Leah continues to just study her, Amber lets her hand drop with no bitterness or sadness.

"Is that your baby?" she asks as she gestures towards River. "She's adorable."

"Yeah, she is," Leah replies finally finding her voice.

"I love little kids," Amber says brightly. "They're so happy and kind."

Quil knows Leah well enough that he can practically see her racking her brains for a way to turn the conversation into a scathing insult or assert her dominance but it's hard to cut someone down when they are raving about how awesome your little girl is.

Amber carries on with her barrage of questions until Leah is finally overwhelmed by how curious and good natured she is that she sighs, drops down into the armchair and grants Amber's request to hold River. Jacob mutters something about miracles until she glares and follows up with a grin that promises either something very good or something very bad but nothing anyone wants to be around for.

Quil watches Embry who is watching Amber coo over River and he follows his gaze. You know, when she tilts her head and smiles like that, she's actually kind of adorable herself.

…

"I like her," Seth says after Amber has said her goodbyes and Embry has walked her home.

"You think Voldermort was misunderstood," Quil says.

Leah rolls her eyes. Quil isn't entirely sure that she gets the reference. Apparently her world is has enough weird magic and creatures in it without reading books about wizards and talking trees and best friend budgies. Quil can only wonder what fucking book she has been reading.

"Don't you like her?" Seth asks.

Quil nods. "Well, yeah. She's sweet. It just doesn't mean much when you say it, Seth, because you like everyone."

Jacob and Leah are staring at each other in that wordless, weird way that makes them seem like two pod people who have crash landed on a planet they don't understand the language of. The male alien finally breaks their symbiotic bond.

"She is kind of cute when you get to know her."

Leah doesn't pitch a fit and order him to sleep on the couch so she doesn't even have to say anything for everybody to know that not only does she find Jacob's assessment acceptable, she actually agrees with it.

"I think she'll be good for Embry," she says. "It's about time he stopped hooking up with those skank rats."

Nobody mentions the possibility of imprinting. Sitting in a room with Leah and Jake, hearing the soft snores of their baby upstairs, it doesn't seem important enough. Quil wonders for a moment what it would be like to stop. Would it be fairer to Claire? To him?

The thought seems too traitorous and painful to dwell on so he lets it pass by quickly and thinks instead of how nice it is to see Embry finally settle and stop worrying about having feelings for someone.

He lies in bed that night and listens to the mumbled conversations about weddings and babies between Leah and Jake, hears the soft sound of kisses that don't lead anywhere but sleep because they don't have to. Somewhere between 3 and 4 AM he hears Jacob get up to soothe his daughter back to sleep and Leah mumble in her sleep as he slips back under the covers.

He thinks of Embry and Jacob who both know what it feels like to sink into a woman and take comfort in soft skin and kisses. Quil would never think of Claire in such a way, would kill himself if an inappropriate thought ever crossed his mind but he can't think of any other women in that way either.

Jacob could but only with Leah. Maybe Leah is the only one it can be broken before because she's one of them. Maybe the Alpha's desire for a mate of his own kind is stronger than an imprint bond but now Embry is taking that chance it all seems more real.

How strange it is when the friends you played tag and climbed the jungle gym with start to grow up around you. There is a sudden sinking feeling in Quil's gut when he realises just how lonely it is when you're the one that's stuck.

...


	20. Chapter 20: The Epilogue

**Title:** Flutter

**Summary**: "Maybe this was always meant to be because she can't imagine how anything so perfect could survive the odds they've had to face. Then she feels a flutter in her belly. Maybe it's not so hard to believe after all."

**Disclaimer**: Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer .This story is produced without profit.

**Characters:** Jacob/Leah, Ensemble

**Genre: **Romance

**Rating**: Older Teen- Young Adult

**Warnings: **Non explicit sex references.

**Status**: Completed.

**Archiving**: Please PM me

**Inspirations/Dedications: **I would like to give Sarah (Mediate89) a shout out for requesting this story. It is because of her that this story was written in the first place. Thank you, Sarah!

**Author's Notes: **This story is on my editing list so expect to see a longer, cleaner and more detailed version sometime in the future. You know the drill. If you read something that you feel should stay, go, change etc let me know and I'll keep it in mind during re-writes/revision.

There is also the possibility of sequels, prequels, one shots etc...never say never :)

Thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, followed and stuck by this story over the years xx

**EDIT:** To hgmsnoopy: thank you for pointing that out. Being a Brit, I'm not too familiar with the law etc in regards to Reservations and couldn't really find the information I was searching for online so thanks for pointing that out.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty**

* * *

"Dude, wake up."

Seth jerks awake wondering just how and why Quil is standing in his bedroom. He hears the clattering of coffee cups and realises his mom is awake.

"What? Why? What are you doing here?" He asks. His eyes are bleary from interrupted sleep and his brain feels all foggy. He glances at the clock. 4:30 AM.

"Get dressed and hurry up! Leah and Jake are doing it." Quil tells him, face stretched so far in a grin that he looks botoxed.

Seth's mind jumps to the most literal interpretation of that comment and wonders what the hell it has to do with him. "Eww."

Quil shakes his head. "Not that, moron. They're getting married."

"What?" He asks groggily as he rolls out of bed and pulls a pair of shorts on. "Now? At 4am?"

Quil throws him a t-shirt.

"Yeah dude. You know how they've been about money..." He holds out a shoe. "Well, Leah just flipped. She even threatened to kill Embry for suggesting they get the invitations embossed."

"This is crazy," Seth mutters as he pulls on his sneakers. "Even for them."

Quil nods agreeably. "Tell me about it, dude. They've asked my grandfather to perform the ceremony on the beach-old school style."

Seth grumbles as he shuffles sleepily out the door. They meet Sue in the kitchen as she complains loudly about disturbed sleep and pulls a comb through her hair. They both sigh in unison.

"I am so not going to school tomorrow," he tells her as he heads off to the kitchen to fuel up.

….

"Jesus Christ, could you take any longer?"

Seth is not a violent person. He abhors violence which kind of makes him the odd man out in their little tribe but right now at nearly 5AM, after being dragged out of bed, he wonders if it would be really impolite to sucker punch the bride.

"Sorry but I was asleep half an hour ago."

She shakes her head. "Never mind. Go stand somewhere. We're just waiting on Old Quil."

There are only a handful of people on the beach. Embry has River, swathed in blankets to protect against the morning chill and Billy Black is looking tired and happy. There are no vampires. No friends. Only family. Rachel hands out mugs of coffee and scolds Paul when his complaints about the ungodly hour get too loud. Seth can only sympathise with the man.

"I swear they just get worse," he mutters, braving a death glare from Rachel.

The small crowd gives a collective sigh of relief as the Rabbit pulls up on to the sand and Jacob helps Old Quil from the passenger seat.

Jacob greets Leah with a quick kiss. Neither have bothered to dress up. He is wearing jeans and a tee. She is dressed in leggings and one of his sweaters. It drowns her slim form and hangs down to her knees but somehow, it makes her seem softer. Smaller.

"Let's do it," He whispers.

She smiles and walks beside him.

They've picked a spot on the beach, right next to the water. Light is just beginning to filter through the night sky as dawn approaches. Old Quil takes his place in front of them. Jacob and Leah join hands as a blanket is draped around their shoulders and sweet smelling incense wafts around them.

They bind themselves together in the language of their ancestors. A proper Quileute ceremony. Jacob looking strong and powerful, Leah looking more beautiful than she ever has. The wind whips her hair around her face, caresses tan skin and well defined cheekbones.

It feels like he's witnessing something ancient, something wonderful.

When Jacob promises forever, there is no doubt that he means it. He has already proven so much more.

As the ceremony comes to a close, Seth is reminded of everything it took to get here, a struggle that rippled through the pack and turned all their worlds upside down. Sometimes he had hated them for that, wished that they could just accept Jacob's destiny and stop torturing themselves with dreams of something more.

"I want our wedding to be like this," Rachel whispers beside him, snuggling into Paul's embrace and Seth knows that it isn't just him that sees it for what it is.

This is real love. Real magic.

And having seen it, Seth makes a decision to never accept anything less.

...

They all return to the house and eat whatever is left in the cupboards. They play whatever CDs they can find and dance and brawl and laugh. Something gets spilled, something gets broken, nobody cares.

"So, was it everything you ever dreamed of?" Jacob asks, smiling down at his new wife.

Leah nods her head, eyes showing the first glittering signs of exhaustion. "And more."

She means it. Standing on that beach today made her realise just how right their decision had been. It never used to be about dresses or flowers, just two people giving their pledge to one another. As far as she is concerned, none of the imprint weddings held a candle to hers.

"Glad to hear that, Mrs Black."

She pulls his face down for a deep, long kiss that stirs a growl from his chest. "I don't care what happens or how many fights we have as long as we end up back here." She murmurs against his chest as they sway lazily to a song neither of them recognise. The lyrics tell the tale of heartbreak and lost love but it doesn't matter. They only hear the music.

Jacob grins and brushes his fingertips over her forehead. "I love fighting with you," he says. "That's the secret."

She smiles against his chest. "It helps that I always win."

"Not always," he grumbles and they both pull back and laugh.

…

Once the party is over and everybody has left, they check on River and stumble sleepily to bed. There will be no honeymoon for them - - money is still too tight- - but neither of them care. At this moment, their life together is as perfect as it gets. They don't need anything else.

The money troubles and pack troubles and general life troubles can wait until tomorrow.

Jacob drops onto his stomach, still dressed, and stretches out across the bed. Leah knows she has to move quickly. Once he falls asleep there will be no moving him.

"Uh, and where am I supposed to sleep tonight then, Black?"

He lifts up an arm and gestures for her to come over. She does, curling up beside him and nestling her face against his shoulder. She lets out a contented sigh and he drops his arm over her body, huge bicep closing her in like a vice. Her body responds as it always does but tonight she wants nothing more than to curl into her husband and sleep.

_Her_ husband.

She is somebody's wife. _Jacob's_ wife.

She thinks of all the things she has and all the things she has been through to get to this point; how much hurt she has felt and how many tears she has cried. There is only one conclusion. It was all worth it.

If Sam had never phased then he and Leah would probably be away at college now; engaged or married. She and Jacob would never have fought, argued, learned to respect each other...

….fell in love.

She wouldn't have given Embry or Quil the time of day. She probably would have never even met Rosalie. River would not exist.

Leah turns her head to the ceiling, closes her eyes and feels a grateful flutter in her stomach as she thanks the heavens for her fate.

~fin~


End file.
